Sombras Doradas
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Tras la batalla de Hades y la muerte de los caballeros dorados, aparecen las sombras... Dejad Review!!!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertencen... que mas quisiera!!! ^^**_  
  


  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 1. A la sombra de Acuario

  


  


Ya han pasado tres meses desde la batalla de las doce casas y todo sigue igual. Las casas que quedaron sin dueÃ±o siguen vacias y descuidadas. Sus Ãºnicos habitantes son las armaduras doradas que un dia vistieran los caballeros de oro muertos en la batalla. Alli esperan pacientemente a que alguien sea lo bastante digno para reclamarlas. Los espiritus de sus antiguos dueÃ±os aun siguen ligados a ellas, para proteger su morada. Solo unos pocos caballeros dorados sobrevivieron a la batalla. En la casa de uno de ellos, en la de Escorpio, se encuentran Kitiara, antigua alumna de Kamus de Acuario, y Milo de Escorpio, conversando sobre un tema que les tiene muy preocupados ahora : Vulpix, la antigua alumna de Milo y amiga de Kitiara.

La amazona del Zorro se quedo destrozada despues de la muerte del caballero de Acuario al que amaba mÃ¡s que a su vida. Ahora pasaba las horas muertas rondando por los salones del Templo que le perteneciÃ³ a su amado y custodiando su armadura.

Kitiara-: Esto no es bueno para ella!! Va a enfermar como siga asi!!

Milo-: Lo se, Kit!! Pero ya sabes lo cabezota que es, no hay manera de evitar que vuelva a esa casa cada dia... ya no se que hacer con ella y... - el caballero callÃ³ de repente, poniendose tenso y agudizando sus sentidos trantando de captar algo en la lejania. Su rostro se puso mÃ¡s serio aun. Kitiara lo mirÃ³ preocupada. Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno.

Kitiara-: Que ocurre, Milo?

Milo-: No lo sientes, Kit? Algo esta en el Santuario... algo hostil... y tengo la extraÃ±a sensaciÃ³n de que me resulta conocido...

En la casa de Acuario y ajena a todo, Vulpix estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a la armadura de oro, leyendo un libro, mientras la musica sonaba en su radio. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Pronto se harÃ­a de noche y tendrÃ­a que regresar a la casa de Escorpio. Aquel pensamiento la puso triste. Le encantaba estar en la casa de su maestro, pero ya hacia tiempo que nada era igual entre ellos. No, desde la muerte de Kamus. Las risas se habian ido ... como Ã©l. El tambien se habia ido ... para siempre. La chica se levantÃ³, dejando el libro en el suelo y se acercÃ³ a la armadura, acariciandola con las yemas de los dedos. La armadura reaccionÃ³ al contacto y brillÃ³ suavemente. La chica sonriÃ³.

Vulpix-: SerÃ¡ mejor que me vaya ya, cherie. Milo se volvera a preocupar por mi si llego tarde otra vez - se separÃ³ de la armadura con pena y se dio la vuelta para recoger sus cosas, pero al llegar no encontraba el libro por ninguna parte. Instintivamente se puso en guardia y rastreo el templo con su cosmos, pero al no notar nada raro se relajÃ³.

Vulpix-: SerÃ¡ posible? Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza ... - una risa resonÃ³ en todo el templo. La amazona alzÃ³ su cosmos amenazadoramente, buscando con la mirada el origen de la risa. - Quien anda ahi? Da la cara, cobarde!!!

Voz-: Vaya, vaya!! Menudo caracter, muchacha!!

Vulpix-: Quien eres? No perteneces a esta orden? A que has venido a esta casa?? - el extraÃ±o saliÃ³ un poco a la luz, quedando su rostro aun oscurecido por las sombras. Vulpix lo examinÃ³ cuidadosamente, buscando algun indicio en su cosmos. El extraÃ±o era un hombre alto, mÃ¡s que ella, con el cabello corto y de complexion fuerte. Y su cosmos parecÃ­a muy poderoso, tanto como el de un caballero de oro, pero muy violento y sin embargo ... habia algo que le era terriblemente familiar en ese hombre. 

ExtraÃ±o-: Lees unos libros realmente extraÃ±os. No pense que una amazona leyera novelas de vampiros... "Merrick" - susurrÃ³ el hombre, con una sonrisa cÃ­nica en su rostro. - Este es desde luego uno de los mejores de esta escritora, no crees?

Vulpix-: Quien demonios eres?? Contesta!!! - el hombre saliÃ³ completamente a la luz. Los debiles rayos de sol que entraban por las ventanas de la casa lo iluminaron completamente. La chica casi se cae al suelo de la impresion. Aquel sujeto se parecÃ­a muchisimo a Kamus... a su adorado Kamus!! Pero... este tenÃ­a el cabello corto y de un rojo intenso, casi color sangre y sus ojos eran algo mÃ¡s claros. Pero su rostro era identico al del difunto caballero de Acuario.

ExtraÃ±o-: Te veo algo sorprendida, cherie!! - hasta su voz se parecÃ­a, pero este hombre no tenÃ­a el mismo acento que Kamus. El acento del caballero de Acuario habia sido una mezcla del ruso con el frances; el de este hombre era un acento frances puro. Y no tenÃ­a la dulzura de Kamus cuando hablaba con ella. La amazona intento rehacerse y demostrar una calma y frialdad que en ese momento no sentÃ­a. Â¿Deberia pedir ayuda a Milo? Â¿O ya se habrÃ­a dado cuenta de la intrusiÃ³n? "Bah, seguro que ya se dio cuenta!! Milo es muy perceptivo para estas cosas!!" pensaba la chica, mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima al hombre, que se estaba acercando a la armadura de Acuario. Esta reaccionÃ³ de una manera extraÃ±a al sentirlo acercarse. BrillÃ³ con gran intensidad y se moviÃ³ para alejarse de Ã©l, poniendose junto a la amazona. El hombre sonriÃ³ al verlo.

Vulpix-: Pero que ...?

ExtraÃ±o-: Veo que no me has olvidado, Kamus!! Pero descuida!! No he venido por tu armadura!! Ya se que elegiste a tu sustituto antes de morir!! Siempre tan precavido, hermano... - la amazona lo mirÃ³ incredula al oirlo. Â¿Kamus tenÃ­a un hermano? Â¿Seria posible? Â¿Por quÃ© nunca se lo habÃ­a dicho? Estaba dandole vueltas a todas esas preguntas cuando el hombre se le acercÃ³, andando despacio, con el libro aun en sus manos. La chica reaccionÃ³ y se puso en posiciÃ³n de combate.

Vulpix-: No te acerques mÃ¡s!! Te lo advierto!! - el hombre riÃ³, divertido.

ExtraÃ±o-: Y quÃ© es lo que vas a hacerme si lo hago, eh? Vas a atacarme con ese cosmos de plata? Soy tan poderoso como lo era Kamus, petit, recuerdalo! - Dios! Â¿Por quÃ© tenÃ­a que llamarla igual que la llamaba Kamus? Eso dolÃ­a mucho!

Vulpix-: Alejate!! - Ã©l no se detuvo y se le fue acercando cada vez mÃ¡s. La chica iba retrocediendo a cada paso que daba Ã©l, hasta que chocÃ³ con una de las columnas del templo. "MaldiciÃ³n!!" pensÃ³ antes de que Ã©l se detuviera a pocos centimetros de ella, observandola. El hombre sonriÃ³ con sorna al mirarla.

ExtraÃ±o-: Asi que tu eras su novia, eh? Tengo que reconocer que tuvo buen gusto al menos en eso! - se acercÃ³ aun mÃ¡s apoyando las manos en la columna, atrapando asi a la chica. - Si, muy buen gusto. Mi hermano siempre tuvo gusto para las mujeres, lastima que nunca dejara que ninguna se le acercara demasiado... era demasiado cobarde para eso.

Vulpix-: No hables asi de Kamus!! Era un buen caballero!! El mejor!!

ExtraÃ±o-: Si, seguro. El siempre leal y fiel perro guardian de Athenea!! Nunca supo tener vida propia!!! Seguro que nunca tenÃ­a tiempo para ti, me equivoco??

Vulpix-: Pues si!! Te equivocas!!! Si tenÃ­a tiempo para mi!!

ExtraÃ±o-: Ja!! - el hombre tomo el rostro de la chica y lo levanto con brusquedad - Sabes? Cuando eramos niÃ±os lo compartiamos todo... absolutamente todo! - acercÃ³ su rostro al de ella y la besÃ³. La chica se quedÃ³ paralizada, sin poder reaccionar. Â¿Aquel tipo estaba besandola? Un sentimiento de culpa se mezclÃ³ en su corazÃ³n con una sensaciÃ³n de bienestar. Â¿Le estaba gustando aquel beso? No!! No podÃ­a ser!! Ella amaba a Kamus, pero... Ã©l estaba muerto. Nunca mÃ¡s volverÃ­a con ella. Nunca. Sin darse cuenta respondiÃ³ al beso. Hacia tanto que se sentÃ­a tan sola... El hombre sonriÃ³ al notar como ella respondÃ­a. Un brusco ruido les hizÃ³ volver a la realidad. Alguien habÃ­a hechado la puerta abajo. Vulpix notÃ³ el cosmos de su maestro entrando al templo, muy agitado. Inmediatamente intentÃ³ separarse del hombre, pero este no la dejo ir. Milo entrÃ³ furioso a la sala, seguido de cerca por Kitiara y Mu.

Milo-: Gabriel!!! Apartate de ella inmediatamente!! - el hombre soltÃ³ una carcajada y agarrÃ³ del brazo a la chica, poniendola delante de Ã©l.

Gabriel-: Milo!! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!! Luois te manda saludos!!

Mu-: Gabriel! A quÃ© has venido aqui? - pregunto, sujetando a Milo para que no le atacara.

Gabriel-: Que ocurre? Uno no puede venir a visitar la tumba de su propio hermano? - el tono sarcastico de su voz hizo que Milo se enfureciera aun mÃ¡s. Vulpix luchaba por soltarse de su brazo.

Milo-: Hermano?? Hermano?? Kamus no tenÃ­a ningun hermano, traidor!! Intentaste matarle!!! - Gabriel le lanzÃ³ una mirada cargada de odio al caballero de Escorpio.

Gabriel-: Que sabras tu lo que paso?? Odiaba a Kamus, pero... era mi hermano!! Jamas habrÃ­a intentado hacerle daÃ±o!!!

Milo-: Je!! Todas las sombras soys iguales!!! Una panda de traidores incapaces de ser leales a nadie!!

BASTA!!!! - la voz de Athenea retumbo en todo el Santuario. Los caballeros se quedaron paralizados al oir el grito de su diosa. - Milo!! Mu!! Dejad esta discusiÃ³n inmediatamente!! Venid los cinco a mi templo!! Es una orden!! - Milo se acercÃ³ a Gabriel, amenazadoramente.

Milo-: Te libraste por esta vez, traidor!!

Gabriel-: Cuando y donde tu quieras, insecto!!

Todos se dirigieron hacia el templo de la diosa. Gabriel aun no soltaba a la amazona, por si acaso y Milo solo podÃ­a lanzarle miradas de odio a la sombra. Ya ante Athenea, los caballeros se arrodillaron ante ella. Solo la sombra siguiÃ³ en pie. Athenea mirÃ³ suspicazmente al hombre.

Athenea-: Asi que tu eres una de las sombras de los caballeros dorados ... no pense que fuerais reales ... - Gabriel sonriÃ³.

Gabriel-: El Patriarca siempre supo tenernos escondidos de todos, seÃ±ora. Solo los caballeros de oro sabÃ­an de nuestra existencia.

Athenea-: Entiendo. A quÃ© has venido entonces, Gabriel? Jamas juraste lealtad a la orden, para que has vuelto?

Gabriel-: Solo soy una oveja descarriada que deseaba volver al redil! - la diosa mirÃ³ seria a la sombra. Milo estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos.

Athenea-: Esta bien, Gabriel. Puedes quedarte. - contestÃ³ la diosa, despues de pensarlo un poco. Milo y Mu la miraron sorprendidos. 

Milo-: Mi seÃ±ora!! No podeis estar hablando en serio!! Es un traidor!!

Athenea-: Milo!! Sigue perteneciendo a la orden. No puedo echarlo del Santuario asi sin mÃ¡s motivo. - la diosa se volvio hacia la sombra. - Pero te lo advierto, Gabriel. Un solo error y dejare que Milo se ocupe de ti. Podeis marcharos. - Athenea se retirÃ³ a sus aposentos, dejando a los caballeros en la sala. Gabriel sonreÃ­a triunfante a Milo. El caballero de Escorpio cogiÃ³ a su alumna y a Kitiara de la mano y se las llevÃ³ de alli. Ya en la casa de Escorpio, Milo les hizo una advertencia a ambas.

Milo-: Alejaos de Ã©l!! Queda claro??

Vulpix-: Pe... pero Milo!! De verdad es hermano de Kamus??

Milo-: No te acerques a Ã©l!!! Es una orden!!!

  


  


  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
  



	2. Amando en la distancia

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertencen... que mas quisiera!!! ^^**_  
  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


CapÃ­tulo 2. Amando en la distancia.

  


  


  


- Alejaos de Ã©l!! No es de fiar!! Venderia a su madre para salirse con la suya si pudiera!! - eso es lo que le habÃ­a dicho el caballero de Escorpio a las dos amazonas para mantenerlas alejadas de la sombra. Milo no creÃ­a ni una sola palabra de Gabriel y no le quitaba nunca el ojo de encima. No se fiaba de Ã©l. Esperaba en cualquier momento una traiciÃ³n o un ataque por parte de la sombra, pero Gabriel pasÃ³ las dos primeras semanas en el Santuario sin dar ningun problema. No hablaba con nadie y casi nadie lo veÃ­a. De hecho, Vulpix no se lo habÃ­a encontrado desde aquel dÃ­a. "Seguramente se habra largado ya" - pensaba la chica, mientras subÃ­a las escaleras hacia la casa de Acuario. Milo le habÃ­a prohibido que subiera sola al templo, pero la muchacha no hacÃ­a caso de las ordenes de su maestro y se llegaba todos los dÃ­as, sin cambiar su rutina diaria. Dejo sus cosas en la sala, saludando cariÃ±osamente a la armadura de Acuario y se dirigiÃ³ al jardin trasero. Desde la muerte del caballero ella habÃ­a cuidado de que no se estropeara el jardin. CogiÃ³ la manguera y regÃ³ las flores. Tan ensimismada estaba con la tarea que no se diÃ³ cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba por detras. 

Gabriel-: Por quÃ© sigues haciendo esto todos los dÃ­as?? - la chica se volviÃ³ asustada.

Vulpix-: Tu?? Aun sigues aqui?? Crei que nos habiamos librado de ti por fin... - la sombra enarcÃ³ una ceja, divertido.

Gabriel-: Eres digna alumna de tu maestro, ya hablas como Ã©l. Ya veo que Milo te ha estado contando cosas sobre mi... o mÃ¡s bien lo que Ã©l cree que sabe de mi.

Vulpix-: Me ha dicho lo justo. Que eres un traidor. Y con eso me basta! - respondiÃ³ la chica disgustada. Gabriel sonriÃ³.

Gabriel-: Ya! Imagino que dijo eso y mucho mÃ¡s. Conociendo a Milo... 

Vulpix-: Sabras tu como es mi maestro!!!

Gabriel-: Uh?? Lo conozco desde que eramos niÃ±os los tres! - la chica terminÃ³ de regar las flores y entrÃ³ a la casa. La sombra la siguiÃ³ hasta la sala de la armadura. La amazona se volviÃ³ furiosa al verlo seguirla.

Vulpix-: Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que andarme siguiendo?? - Gabriel se sentÃ³ en el suelo, apoyado en una de las columnas.

Gabriel-: No, la verdad es que no!

Vulpix-: Uhm!!!! - la chica se sentÃ³ disgustada en su sitio de costumbre y comenzÃ³ a leer su libro, pero en seguida notÃ³ la mirada de la sombra clavada en ella. TratÃ³ de ignorarlo y se concentrÃ³ en la lectura, pero la mirada de la sombra la estaba poniendo nerviosa. - Que???

Gabriel-: Nada. - la chica comenzÃ³ a enfadarse.

Vulpix-: Deja de mirarme ya!! Me estas poniendo histerica!!! - la sombra sonriÃ³, divertido.

Gabriel-: Ah, si?? Y eso por quÃ©?? - Gabriel se levantÃ³ y se acercÃ³ a la chica, poniendose a su lado. La amazona se pusÃ³ tensa. - Es por lo que paso el otro dÃ­a? Jajajajaja!!! Si solo estaba jugando!!! - la chica lo mirÃ³ furiosa y tratÃ³ de darle una bofetada, pero la sombra sujetÃ³ su mano, impidiendoselo. La chica palideciÃ³.

Vulpix-: Sueltame!! Me haces daÃ±o!! - la sonrisa de la sombra se ensanchÃ³ y atrajÃ³ a la chica hacia Ã©l.

Gabriel-: Y si no quiero? 

Vulpix-: Por quÃ© me haces esto?? Es por Ã©l?? - pregunto la chica seÃ±alando la armadura de oro. - Es para vengarte de Ã©l?? - la sombra soltÃ³ a la chica y se alejÃ³ hacia el jardin.

Gabriel-: No es por eso... - murmurÃ³. La chica lo mirÃ³ extraÃ±ada, mientras se tocaba la muÃ±eca lastimada.

Vulpix-: Entonces... por que?? No lo entiendo... - Gabriel se volviÃ³ hacia ella. Su rostro mostraba tristeza.

Gabriel-: De verdad quieres saberlo? - la amazona se levantÃ³ y se le acercÃ³.

Vulpix-: Si. Quiero saberlo! - la sombra rodeÃ³ con sus brazos a la amazona, abrazandola y la besÃ³. Vulpix abriÃ³ los ojos sorprendida, para luego entrecerrarlos, entregandose al beso. RodeÃ³ el cuello de la sombra, enredando sus manos en su cabello, acercando su cuerpo al de Ã©l. Cuando se separaron, Gabriel abrazÃ³ a la amazona, escondiendo su cara en el hombro de la chica.

Gabriel-: Porque te amo! - le susurrÃ³ al oido. La chica se quedÃ³ helada al oirle - Llevo aÃ±os vigilandote desde las sombras. Desde que llegaste aqui. Llevo aÃ±os escondido en el Santuario, solo Kamus sabÃ­a que estaba aqui. Te he visto todo este tiempo, todo lo que has hecho, todo lo que has dicho, todo... y cuando por fin te vi cara a cara me di cuenta de que no te seguia solo por curiosidad o porque me hiciera reir todo lo que hacias. Me di cuenta de que te amaba...

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  
  



	3. Palabras de aliento desde el mas alla

  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertencen... que mas quisiera!!! ^^**_  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


CapÃ­tulo 3. Palabras de aliento desde el mÃ¡s alla.

  


  


- Porque te amo... - las palabras de la sombra aun resonaban en su cabeza. Â¿SerÃ­a posible que Ã©l...? Diosa!!

- Dejame pensarlo... yo... es que aun... - la sombra la hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

- No importa, esperare lo que haga falta. Solo dejame verte de vez en cuando. - la sonrisa que le dedicÃ³ la amazona antes de marcharse fue todo lo que Gabriel necesitÃ³ como respuesta. Y asi habÃ­a pasado otra semana mÃ¡s. La vigilancia de Milo fue disminuyendo con el paso de los dÃ­as. Pero no su preocupaciÃ³n.

Vulpix se encontraba sentada en una de las gradas del Coliseo esperando la llegada de su amiga. Un rato antes la habÃ­a llamado via cosmos.

"Necesito hablar con alguien, Kiti"Â 

Ese fue el corto y preocupante mensaje que recibiÃ³ la amazona de los Hielos Eternos. ViÃ³ a lo lejos a su compaÃ±era y se acercÃ³ a ella. Vulpix la sintiÃ³ llegar antes incluso de que entrara al Coliseo.

Vulpix-: Hola Kiti! - la saludÃ³ sin dejar de mirar a la arena del Coliseo.

Kitiara-: Hola loca!! A quÃ© venÃ­a tanta prisa??

Vulpix-: Tengo un dilema moral, Ari! - "Uy, malo, malo!" -penso la chica - "Muy mal tiene que estar para que me llame por mi verdadero nombre..."

Kitiara-: Y de que se trata? - le preguntÃ³, mientras se sentaba a su lado. - Deja que adivine!! Es por cierto tipo pelirrojo que ronda por la casa de Acuario como si fuera de verdad una sombra?? - Vulpix la mirÃ³ seria, asintiendo en silencio. - Aja!! Lo sabia!!! Si es que me voy a meter a adivina, tia!!!

Vulpix-: Jo... Kiti!!! Esto es serio, niÃ±a!!!

Kitiara-: Vale, vale!! Vamos a ver!! El tio ese te gusta, no??

Vulpix-: Empiezas a asustarme!! Tanto se me nota??

Kitiara-: A kilometros!! Bueno, Ã©l te gusta!! Y tu a Ã©l??

Vulpix-: Creo que si... es que... veras, te cuento!! - la amazona del Zorro comenzÃ³ a contarle a su amiga lo ocurrido la semana anterior en el templo de Acuario. Despues de una hora, la amazona del Zorro acaba su relato. Su amiga, que ha estado callada todo ese rato, desvia la mirada al Coliseo.

Kitiara-: Tu sabes que Milo no se fia de ese tipo... - Vulpix bajÃ³ la cabeza, apesadumbrada.

Vulpix-: Lo se. Y se que tiene sus razones, pero... - la chica cogiÃ³ una piedrecita y la lanzÃ³ a la arena. - No se que hacer, Kiti. Por una parte me gustarÃ­a creerle, pero por otra... siento como si estuviera traicionando a Kamus...

Kitiara-: Kamus esta muerto, Eva. Olvidalo ya! 

Vulpix-: Lo se. Se que tengo que seguir adelante y olvidarle, pero... es que se parece tanto a Ã©l!! Y si lo que siento solo es por que se parece a Kamus?? Y si...?? - la amazona de los Hielos Eternos la interrupiÃ³.

Kitiara-: Y si dejas de preguntarte tantas cosas y te arriesgas por una vez??

Vulpix-: Ya me arriesgue una vez y mira lo que paso!! - Kitiara se levantÃ³ de su asiento.

Kitiara-: Date un poco de tiempo para conocerle. Tal vez asi descubras si eso que sientes es por Ã©l o por Kamus. Tranquila! Yo entretendre a Milo. - la chica se marchÃ³, dejando sola a su amiga en el Coliseo. Vulpix mirÃ³ una vez mÃ¡s al cielo y se encaminÃ³ a la casa de Acuario.

Milo daba vueltas alrededor de la armadura de Acuario, mirandola de vez en cuando. Por fin se detuvo frente a ella, hablandole.

Milo-: Deja de esconderte ya, quieres?? Sigues siendo igual de irritante que cuando estabas vivo!! - una risa suave llegÃ³ a los oidos del caballero, seguida de un aire helado que lo hizo estremecerse. Frente a Ã©l se materializÃ³ el fantasma del caballero de Acuario, Kamus.

Kamus-: Nunca tuviste paciencia para nada, Milo. - el caballero de Escorpio se volviÃ³ furioso hacia el que fuera su mejor amigo.

Milo-: No me dijiste que Gabriel seguia vivo!! Y que encima se escondÃ­a aqui!!! - Kamus lo mirÃ³ tranquilo.

Kamus-: Eso era asunto mio, Milo. Es mi hermano.

Milo-: Y supongo que sabras que ahora le ha dado por quedarse aqui en tu casa!! 

Kamus-: Por supuesto que lo se, Milo. Olvidas que estoy atrapado aqui y que no puedo salir de las inmediaciones de mi templo?? - Milo mirÃ³ sorprendido a su amigo. 

Milo-: Claro que no lo olvido, Kamus.

Kamus-: QuÃ© es lo que mÃ¡s te molesta, Milo? Que este en mi casa o que se haya fijado en tu alumna?

Milo-: Eso no tiene nada que ver!! Gabriel es un traidor y tu lo sabes!! - Kamus hizo un gesto de cansancio.

Kamus-: Cuanto tiempo vas a estar echandole en cara eso, Milo? No ha pasado ya suficiente tiempo? Ya va siendo hora de que olvides y perdones, como yo hice...

Milo-: Yo no puedo perdonarle!!!

Kamus-: Milo, tendras que hacerlo, quieras o no! Por suerte o por desgracia, Gabriel quiere a tu alumna y ... y ella tambien siente algo por Ã©l... - Milo se volviÃ³ hacia Kamus, sorprendido.

Milo-: Quererla?? Ese tipo no sabe lo que es querer a nadie que no sea Ã©l mismo!!! No pienso consentirlo!! - el caballero le dio la espalda al fantasma - Pense que la querias...

Kamus-: Y la quiero! Pero Milo... yo estoy muerto! Ya no puedo seguir viendola sufrir por mi... no es justo!! Y no puedo irme de aqui si ella sigue reteniendome.

Milo-: Es por eso por lo que sigues aqui?? Por ella??

Kamus-: Cuando comenzÃ³ la batalla de las doce casas, antes de que tu fueras a la isla de Andromeda, descubrÃ­ a Gabriel. El llevaba aÃ±os aqui escondido y ninguno nos habiamos dado cuenta, ni siquiera yo. Fue entonces cuando hice las paces con Ã©l, cuando le perdone. Yo sabÃ­a que iba a morir en esa batalla, Milo. Tambien sabÃ­a entonces que Gabriel estaba detras de Vulpix.

Milo-: Entiendo... 

Kamus-: Ya me tengo que ir, Milo. Cuidala por mi, por favor. - el fantasma de Kamus se volviÃ³ hacia una de las columnas - A ti tambien te pido lo mismo, hermano. - Un sorprendido Gabriel saliÃ³ de su escondite, tras la columna. - No me mires asi, Gabriel. Soy tu hermano gemelo y puedo sentirte aunque este muerto. - la sombra se acercÃ³ a su hermano, sonriendo divertido.

Gabriel-: Veo que la muerte te ha sentado bien, Kamus!! Hasta recuperaste el sentido del humor!!

Kamus-: Es, lo que llamaria Mascara de Muerte, algo de humor post-morten. Si de verdad te importa algo ella, procura cuidarla y no hacerle daÃ±o o volvere para convertirme en tu pesadilla!! - la sombra rio divertido.

Gabriel-: Por eso no tienes que preocuparte! Tu siempre has sido mi pesadilla, Kamus!! AdemÃ¡s, siempre estara su "niÃ±era" para vigilarme, verdad Milo??

Milo-: Ten por seguro que no voy a quitarte el ojo de encima, traidor!! - Kamus suspirÃ³, resignado y comenzo a desaparecer.

Kamus-: No teneis arreglo ninguno de los dos...

En la puerta del Templo, Vulpix observaba la escena, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Vulpix-: Adios, amor mio!

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  
  



	4. Entrega en Star Hill

  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertencen... que mas quisiera!!! ^^**_  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


CapÃ­tulo 4. Entrega en Star Hill

  


  


  


- Para que me has llamado, Kamus?? - Gabriel se encontraba de pie, frente al fantasma del caballero de Acuario.

Kamus-: Tienes idea de la cantidad de energia que gasto para conseguir esta forma humana?? - Gabriel fruncio el ceÃ±o.

Gabriel-: Kamus!!!!!!!!

Kamus-: Ya, ya, vale!!! Como van las cosas con Petit?? - la sombra lo miro sorprendido.

Gabriel-: Se puede saber a que viene eso???

Kamus-: Te he hecho una pregunta, Gabriel!! Contesta!!!

Gabriel-: Pues ... esto... van!! - Kamus se llevo una mano a la cabeza con desesperaciÃ³n.

Kamus-: Van?? Van?? Eso que significa, Gabe??? Como que van??? - preguntÃ³ el caballero furioso. 

Gabriel-: Oye!! Cada uno tiene su ritmo, sabes?? - el fantasma de Kamus se echo a reir.

Kamus-: Ritmo?? Que clase de ritmo es ese Gabe?? El del caracol?? Es que no entiendes que mientras ella este asi, yo seguire atrapado aqui?? Y que ella se esta destrozando por dentro??? Necesitamos ayuda!!!!!

Gabriel-: Ah, no!! De eso nada!! Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie!! 

Milo-: Ya se ve, traidor!!! - Milo entrÃ³ a la sala, sonriendo sarcastico. Gabriel se volviÃ³ hacia el caballero, molesto.

Gabriel-: Quien te ha dado vela en este entierro, insecto??

Milo-: Yo mismo!!! Algun problema??? Es de mi alumna de quien hablais por si no lo recuerdas!!!!

Kamus-: Milo!! No empieces!!!

Gabriel-: Por si tu no lo recuerdas ya no es tu alumna!!! Ya es una amazona!!!

Kamus-: Gabriel!!!

Milo-: Sigo diciendo que no me hace ni maldita la gracia que esta... esta cosa - el caballero seÃ±ala a la sombra - tenga algo que ver con mi alumna!!!

Gabriel-: A quien llamas tu cosa, insecto???

Milo-: A ti, traidor!!!!!

Kamus-: BASTA LOS DOS!!!!!! Diosa!!! Lo que hay que aguantar hasta despues de muerto!!!! - Milo y Gabriel miraron sorprendidos al fantasma.

Milo y Gabriel-: Uh?? Vale, vale!!! Calmate!!!

Kamus-: Vamos a ver!! Milo!! Tu eres quien mejor conoce a Vulpix de todos!! 

Kitiara-: Eso no es del todo cierto, Kamus-sensei!! - los tres se volvieron hacia la entrada, de donde provenia la voz. Kitiara entrÃ³ a la casa con paso seguro y sonriendo burlona.

Milo-: Kit???

Kamus-: Que haces aqui???

Kitiara-: Ayudaros, por lo visto!!! - la chica se volviÃ³ hacia la sombra. - Yo se como puedes terminar de conquistar al Desastre!! Pero me tienes que hacer caso en todo lo que te diga!!!

  


Vulpix escuchaba musica echada sobre su cama, mientras leia un libro cuando escucho unos golpecitos en su ventana. Levanto la vista, extraÃ±ada y sonriÃ³ al ver a la sombra saludandola desde fuera. Se levantÃ³ de un salto y abriÃ³ la ventana.

Vulpix-: Ey!! Gabriel!! Que haces aqui??

Gabriel-: Eh... pues... - desde unos matorrales cercanos, Kitiara y Milo vigilaban la escena, contrariados.

Kitiara-: Esta la pifia!!! Lo que yo te diga!!!

Milo-: Pero mira que es cobarde!!!! A que le atizo???

Kitiara-: No!!!!!! Espera hombre!!! A ver si se decide de una vez...

Vulpix-: Si, Gabriel???

Gabriel-: Este... puedes venir un momento conmigo?? Es que te quiero enseÃ±ar una cosa y ... - la amazona sonriÃ³, divertida.

Vulpix-: Si, porque no!! Espera que me ponga los zapatos y salgo!!! Oye!! El jefe esta por ahi?? Hace un rato que no lo veo... - la sombra palideciÃ³.

Gabriel-: Uh?? Milo?? Pues... no!! No lo he visto, la verdad!!!

Vulpix-: Ahm!! Que raro... Donde se habra metido?? - la chica entrÃ³ en la habitaciÃ³n y saliÃ³ a los pocos minutos. - Oye!! Y adonde vamos??

Gabriel-: No seas tan curiosa!! Ven que te ponga esto!! - Gabriel sacÃ³ un paÃ±uelo y se lo puso a Vulpix en los ojos.

Vulpix-: Y esto?? Para que ...? - la sombra la besÃ³ para callarla.

Gabriel-: Es una sorpresa!! Ya lo veras!!Â 

Tras una larga caminata, varios tropezones de la amazona y miles de preguntas sin contestar, Gabriel se detuvo por fin.

Vulpix-: Ya hemos llegado?? - la sombra sonriÃ³ y le quitÃ³ la venda de los ojos. La chica parpadeo un momento, y mirÃ³ asombrada a su alrededor. - Pero... esto es... 

Gabriel-: Te gusta?? - la amazona no dejaba de mirar al cielo estrellado y a las ruinas a su alrededor. Un hermoso jardin les rodeaba. El cielo estaba claro, sin ninguna nube y se podÃ­an ver todas las estrellas y constelaciones. La chica lo miraba todo muda de asombro.

Vulpix-: Eh?? Si, si, si!!! Esto es Star Hill, verdad?? Como...? - la sombra la volviÃ³ a besar. Vulpix lo abrazÃ³, pegando su cuerpo al de la sombra, haciendo el beso mÃ¡s apasionado. - Gracias!! - le dijo cuando por fin se separaron. La sombra no soltÃ³ el abrazo.

Gabriel-: De rien, petit. - le susurrÃ³, mirandola intensamente. La amazona se sonrojo un poco y se soltÃ³ del abrazo, sentandose en la hierba, haciendole un gesto a la sombra para que se sentara a su lado. Gabriel se sentÃ³ junto a ella sin dejar de mirarla.

Vulpix-: Me pones nerviosa cuando me miras asi... - la sombra arqueÃ³ una ceja divertido y se acercÃ³ aun mÃ¡s a la amazona.

Gabriel-: Ah, si?? Y eso por quÃ©?? - le preguntÃ³ susurrando, acercando su rostro al de la chica. 

Vulpix-: Es que ... no se ... - respondiÃ³ mientras sus labios se unian. Gabriel la abrazÃ³ mientras la besaba con pasiÃ³n y la empujaba suavemente a la hierba, poniendose sobre ella. La amazona abriÃ³ los ojos, sorprendida para entrecerrarlos despues, al sentir la boca de la sombra recorrer su cuello. Un suave gemido saliÃ³ de sus labios. Sus manos juguetearon con el cabello de la sombra, enredando sus dedos en el. Gabriel dejÃ³ de besarla, para mirarla a los ojos.

Gabriel-: Estas segura de que... ? - la amazona le interrumpiÃ³, besandolo apasionadamente, dando por terminada la discusiÃ³n. La sombra sonriÃ³ y siguiÃ³.

  


En la casa de Acuario, Kamus miraba con tristeza a su alrededor. Milo lo veÃ­a desaparecer lentamente.

Milo-: Entonces... ya esta?? Ya se acabÃ³ todo?? - Kamus se girÃ³ hacia su amigo, con una sonrisa triste.

Kamus-: Ya no me tiene atrapado aqui... Cuida de que "eso" que tengo por hermano no la haga daÃ±o ... - pidiÃ³, desapareciendo del todo. La casa de Acuario quedÃ³ vacia, oscura, como si todas las luces que habÃ­a se hubieran apagado de golpe. El alma de Kamus ya no estaba alli para darle vida a aquellos frÃ­os muros. Milo mirÃ³ con pena la armadura de Acuario y saliÃ³ de la casa, rumbo a la suya.

Milo-: No te preocupes, Kamus. Si le hace algo, lo matare...

  


  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	5. Ansias de venganza

  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertencen... que mas quisiera!!! ^^**_  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


CapÃ­tulo 5. Ansias de venganza.

  


  


  


- Que esta aqui quien???? - la cara de la amazona del Zorro cambiÃ³ radicalmente de la alegrÃ­a a la mÃ¡s absoluta furia. Kitiara la mirÃ³ un poco atemorizada. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberselo contado.

Kitiara-: Si, llegÃ³ esta maÃ±ana! - Vulpix empezÃ³ a dar vueltas por la habitaciÃ³n con expresiÃ³n sombria. Kitiara la observaba preocupada por su reacciÃ³n.

Vulpix-: Como demonios se atreve ese bastardo a venir aqui?? Como?? - la voz de la amazona mostraba un odio que no habÃ­a visto nunca Kitiara en ella. - Despues de lo que hizo... como se atreve?? 

Kitiara-: NiÃ±a, calmate!! Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a venir aqui!! Es un caballero y ... - Vulpix la corto, furiosa.

Vulpix-: Es un ser despreciable, un cobarde que matÃ³ a las dos personas que mÃ¡s queria en este mundo!!!! No tiene derecho a vivir!!! y mucho menos a aparecer por aqui!!! - Kitiara suspirÃ³. Nunca habÃ­a visto a su amiga de esa manera. Nunca la habia visto odiando a alguien de esa forma. Maldijo su mala suerte y maldijo que Milo estuviera de viaje. Si al menos Ã©l estuviera aqui... tal vez pudiera calmarla. A quien podrÃ­a llamar para detener a la amazona que ya casi estaba en la puerta para ajustar cuentas con aquel muchacho?? CorriÃ³ tras ella.

Kitiara-: Espera!!!! A donde crees que vas??? - Vulpix ni siquiera se detuvo. - Vulpix!!!! Espera!!!! No me obligues a atacarte!!!! - laÂ  amazona del Zorro se volviÃ³ hacia ella, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y una mirada cargada de odio. Kitiara se estremeciÃ³ al verla.

Vulpix-: Vas a atacarme?? - preguntÃ³ con sorna.

Kitiara-: Si vas a hacer la estupidez que yo me imagino, si. - la amazona riÃ³, divertida.

Vulpix-: Intentalo, si te atreves!! Yo no voy a detenerme. Pero si lo haces, olvidare que eres mi amiga y me defendere. Avisada quedas. - sin decir mÃ¡s, la amazona se alejÃ³ de alli y se encaminÃ³ hacia el templo. Kitiara la viÃ³ alejarse y corriÃ³ por los pazadizos hacia el coliseo. Necesitaba ayuda.

  


Athenea se encontraba en la sala del Templo junto a sus caballeros de bronce cuando comenzaron a sentir un cosmos muy agresivo y lleno de odio que venia hacia ellos. Instintivamente los cinco de bronce se pusieron en guardia.

Seiya-: De quien es ese cosmos???

Shiryu-: No lo se, pero no viene con muy buenas intenciones... - la diosa observaba la puerta, en silencio. Una oleada de energÃ­a abrÃ­o la puerta de la sala de un golpe. La amazona del Zorro entrÃ³ despacio, clavando su mirada en el caballero del Cisne. Este se estremeciÃ³ al sentir el odio con el que lo miraba. Athenea se adelantÃ³ un paso hacia ella.

Athenea-: Vulpix!! Que haces aqui?? Por quÃ© has entrado de esa manera?? - la amazona ni siquiera se volvio a mirarla. Su mirada seguÃ­a fija en el caballero de bronce.

Ikki-: Quien es??? No la conozco... 

Shun-: No lo se... pero mis cadenas estan reaccionando a su odio... - las cadenas de la armadura de Andromeda se movian freneticas en los brazos del caballero. Hyoga miraba asustado a la mujer que tenÃ­a en frente suya.

Vulpix-: Tu!!!!! Como te atreves a volver aqui??? Despues de lo que hiciste!!!! Como puedes??? - Hyoga retrocediÃ³ un paso, temblando. Los demÃ¡s observaban sorprendidos la escena. - Te hare pagar cara tu osadia, niÃ±o!!!!! Vas a pagar por el dolor que me causaste!!!! - la amazona se puso en posicion de combate, invocando su cosmos y reuniendo toda su energÃ­a. Athenea se adelantÃ³ para intentar detenerla.

Athenea-: Detente Vulpix!!!! Es una orden!!!! - la amazona hizo oidos sordos a la orden de su diosa y siguiÃ³ en la misma postura.

Vulpix-: No tienes ningun derecho a estar aqui!!! GARRA VENENOSA!!! - el ataque de Vulpix fue derecho al corazÃ³n del caballero. Pero justo cuando iba a alcanzarlo algo la detuvo. La amazona buscÃ³ sorprendida al que habia detenido su venganza. Y se encontrÃ³ con el rostro de Gabriel. IntentÃ³, sin resultados, soltarse del brazo de la sombra, para poder proseguir su ataque. Gabriel la sujeto aun con mÃ¡s fuerza. 

Vulpix-: Sueltame!!!!!! Tengo que matarlo!!!!!

Gabriel-: Que crees que estas haciendo??? - Kitiara observaba la escena desde la puerta, preocupada. MirÃ³ con reproche al caballero del Cisne pero no se movio de su sitio.

Vulpix-: Sueltame Gabriel!!! El matÃ³ a Crystal y a Kamus!!! No merece vivir!!!! No despues de lo que me hizo pasar!!!! Dejame matarlo!!!! - la amazona comenzÃ³ a llorar con rabia. Gabriel la abrazÃ³ fuerte, tratando de calmarla. - Dejame matarlo, por favor!!! 

Gabriel-:Â  No puedes hacer eso!! No lo entiendes?? Ni Kamus ni Crystal querrian eso!! No puedes convertirte en una asesina por vengarles!!! Ellos no quieren venganza!!! Solo querian que fueras feliz!!! - la amazona no dejaba de llorar en sus brazos. Gabriel como pudo la saco de alli. Los chicos de bronce se quedaron todos mirando el lugar por el que habian salido la pareja.

Shun-: Quien era Hyoga??

Hyoga-: No... no lo se... se que su cara me suena de haberla visto antes, pero... no recuerdo donde!! 

Ikki-: Pues ella si parece recordarte muy bien, ruso!!

Athenea-: No la recuerdas porque cuando la viste, ella usaba mascara. Era una amazona que visitaba mucho a tu maestro Crystal... y a Kamus...

  


  


  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	6. Primeros indicios de guerra

**  
  
Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen!! que mas quisiera!! ^^  
  
  
**

  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


CapÃ­tulo 6. Primeros indicios de guerra...

  


  


  


- Debemos tener cuidado!! Hay un intruso en el Santuario!!

- Es el mismo que ha atacado a Aldevaran de Tauro??

- Si!! Debe de ser muy poderoso. Lo tumbÃ³ de un solo golpe.

Todo el Santuario se encontraba en alerta mÃ¡xima, especialmente los de oro, ya que ellos parecÃ­an ser el blanco del atacante. En la casa de Escorpio, Milo, Kitiara y Vulpix, estabanÂ  con sus armaduras puestas y rastreando las inmediaciones de la casa constantemente. La derrota del caballero de Tauro habÃ­a preocupado y asustado a mÃ¡s de uno en el Santuario. Vulpix, por su parte estaba preocupada, por un lado por la casa de Acuario, que en esos momentos se encontraba sola, y por otro lado, por la sombra. TenÃ­a miedo de que Gabriel se tropezara con el guerrero que habÃ­a vencido tan facilmente a un caballero de oro.

Milo-: No nos va a caer la breva de que el "traidor" este se encuentre con el guerrero... - dijo el caballero, mirando a la amazona y adivinando sus pensamientos. La chica sonriÃ³ debilmente. Kitiara se echÃ³ a reir.

Kitiara-: Vamos Milo!! Seguro que el tipo ese ya se ha largado con viento fresco del Santuario!! No creo que sea tan estupido como para quedarse aqui despues de atacar a uno de los nuestros!! Dejanos salir un rato!!!

Milo-: Ni hablar!!! Son ordenes de Athenea!! Nos quedaremos aqui hasta que se acabe la alerta!!!

Kitiara-: Jo... estupidas normas!!!

Milo-: Kit!!!! - la discusiÃ³n iba para largo, penso Vulpix, mirandolos sonriendo. Siempre estaban igual, pero se querian muchisimo. Su maestro habia cambiado radicalmente desde que conociÃ³ a Kitiara. Dejo todos sus malos habitos y costumbres por ella. 

- Shist!!!!! Oye!!! Petit!!!! Por aqui!!! 

Vulpix-: Uh??? - la amazona mirÃ³ hacia la ventana, de donde provenÃ­a la voz. La sonrisa burlona de Gabriel la saludo. - Gabriel!! - susurrÃ³ la chica - QuÃ© haces aqui?? Estamos en alerta!! No podemos salir de los templos!!! Si el Jefe te ve te echara a patadas de aqui!! - Gabriel riÃ³, divertido e hizo una mueca traviesa.

Gabriel-: Bah!! Normas!!! Esas os las dejo a vosotros, caballeritos de Athenea!! Las sombras no hacemos caso a nadie!! - la amazona rio.

Vulpix-: A quÃ© has venido, Gabriel??

Gabriel-: Bueno... como hoy no ibas a poder subir, pues... he bajado yo a verte! Para asegurarme que estas bien... no me fio mucho de los cuidados de tu "niÃ±era"... - Vulpix aguanto a duras penas la risa, para que no la oyera su maestro. Disimuladamente, abriÃ³ la ventana y besÃ³ a la sombra en los labios.

Vulpix-: Marchate antes de que te descubra!! Es peligroso que estes por aqui!!

Gabriel-: Ah!! Vale!!! Me ire ya!! Espero que acabe pronto esta tonteria para que puedas subir... - una extraÃ±a energÃ­a llenÃ³ la habitaciÃ³n. Un cosmos poderoso y muy agresivo entrÃ³ a la casa. Un guerrero vestido con una armadura negra y capa blanca estaba frente a ellos. La sombra entrÃ³ por la ventana de un salto y se colocÃ³ al lado de Milo. El caballero de Escorpio lo mirÃ³ incredulo.

Milo-: QuÃ© demonios haces aqui, traidor??

Gabriel-: Ah, nada... es que pasaba por aqui y quise unirme a la fiesta! - las dos amazonas se colocaron a ambos lados en posiciÃ³n de ataque. El guerrero los observo con expresiÃ³n divertida. Milo se volviÃ³ hacia Ã©l, furioso.

Milo-: Tu eres quien ha atacado a Aldevaran!! 

Kitiara-: Es Zyd!! Zyd que demonios haces aqui?? Por quÃ© nos atacas??

Zyd-: He venido con el Ãºnico proposito de acabar con Athenea!!

Kitiara-: Por quÃ©?? El Santuario del Norte y el de Athenea siempre han convivido en paz!!

Zyd-: Las cosas han cambiado!! Apartaos de mi camino sino quereis acabar como vuestro amigo!!

Milo-: Lo veremos!!! Aguja escarlata!!!

Zyd-: Por la garra del Tigre Vikingo!!! - los dos ataques chocaron anulandose el uno al otro. Mientras Milo y Zyd peleaban, Gabriel notÃ³ otro cosmos mÃ¡s acercandose al caballero de oro, por la espalda. Hacia el caballero de Escorpio se dirigia un ataque a traciÃ³n, que Gabriel detuvo.

Gabriel-: SabÃ­a que un solo guerrero no podÃ­a acabar con un caballero como Aldevaran!! Sal de tu escondite!! - una sombra se escabullÃ³ por la ventana. Los caballeros miraron sorprendidos la huida de la sombra del guerrero, momento que aprovecho Zyd para huir tambien de la casa de Escorpio, dejando a los cuatro caballeros solos en el templo.

Milo-: Seran cobardes!!! Han huido!!!

Kitiara-: Ya no les siento por ningun lado!! Se han marchado del Santuario...

Vulpix-: Suerte que Athenea no se encontraba aqui! Espero que no la encuentren!!

Milo-: Ahi que avisar a Athenea y a los caballeros de bronce inmediatamente!!

Kitiara-: Espera que te acompaÃ±o!!! - los dos salieron de la casa hacia el templo de Athenea. Gabriel y Vulpix se quedaron solos en la casa de Escorpio.

Vulpix-: Estas bien?? No te ha hecho daÃ±o, verdad?? - la sombra sonriÃ³, ante la preocupaciÃ³n de la amazona y se acercÃ³ a besarla.

Gabriel-: Estoy bien, cherie. No te preocupes. - Vulpix sonriÃ³, pero su rostro se volviÃ³ a ensombrecer de nuevo. - Que te ocurre??

Vulpix-: Estoy preocupada. A que habran venido?? Por quÃ© quieren hacerle daÃ±o a Athenea?? Yo vi a Hilda en una ocasiÃ³n... no es de las que te declaran la guerra sin motivo alguno... ha tenido que pasar algo... y gordo!!! - la sombra abrazÃ³ a la chica.

Gabriel-: Lo averiguaremos pronto... me temo!!

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


**P.D. A Kary!! Gracias por tus reviews!! Como veras ya arregle el formato!! es que soy novata por aqui!! Lo de los acentos ni idea de como arreglarlo Â¬Â¬ ugh!!**  


  


  


  


  



	7. El juicio de Kanon!

**  
  
Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... que mas quisiera!! ^^  
  
**

  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


CapÃ­tulo 7: El juicio de Kanon!!

  


  


  


  


Terminadas las batallas de Azgar y del Templo Submarino y descubierto el causante de ambas guerras, Athenea hizo llevar ante ella a Kanon para juzgarlo por sus crimenes. En el Coliseo se encontraban los caballeros supervivientes : los caballeros de bronce, las amazonas de plata y lo que quedaba de la orden dorada. Gabriel observaba la escena sentado en una de las gradas, con expresiÃ³n tranquila.

Athenea-: Kanon serÃ¡ juzgado por su traiciÃ³n a la orden y a tu diosa!! - un murmullo de desacuerdo se oyo en todo el Coliseo. Gabriel saliÃ³ de entre las sombras y se colocÃ³ frente a Athenea de un salto. 

Kanon-: Gabriel!!! - exclamÃ³ sorprendido el general, al ver a la sombra. Athenea entrecerrÃ³ los ojos, observandole.

Athenea-: Ocurre algo, Gabriel? - la sombra sonriÃ³ con cinismo.

Gabriel-: Si!. SeÃ±ora, no podeis juzgar a Kanon.

Milo-: De que hablas, traidor??

Athenea-: Y eso por que? - preguntÃ³ tranquila la diosa. La sonrisa de Gabriel se ensanchÃ³.

Gabriel-: Kanon era una de las sombras doradas, antes... antes de que "desapareciera" del Santuario... antes de que se uniera a Poseidon!! Era la sombra de Geminis!! No podeÃ­s juzgarlo sin la presencia y el voto de las restantes sombras supervivientes!! Es la ley impuesta por el antiguo Patriarca!!

Mu-: Estas insinuando que...?? - Gabriel sonriÃ³ con malicia.

Gabriel-: Exactamente eso!! Debeis convocar al resto de las sombras. Si no el jucio seria considerado como nulo!

Kitiara(por lo bajo a Vulpix)-: Tu sabias que habia mas sombras??

Vulpix(idem a Kitiara)-: Pues no!!

Milo-: Tardaremos siglos en localizar al resto de las sombras!! A saber donde estan metidos esos cobardes!!! 

??-: Estamos mÃ¡s cerca de lo que tu mismo podrÃ­as imaginar, insecto!!!

Milo-: Louis??? - el caballero de Escorpio se volviÃ³ sorprendido hacia el lugar de donde venÃ­a la voz. En unos segundos cuatro figuras rodearon a los caballeros ahi presentes. Los cuatro iban ataviados con capas negras que ocultaban sus cuerpos. Louis, el que habÃ­a hablado, era un hombre alto, de larga cabellera negra, de expresiÃ³n seria. A su izquierda se encontraba otro hombre, rubio y de ojos verdes que los observaba con sonrisa burlona. A la derecha de Louis, otros dos hombres, uno castaÃ±o de ojos dorados y otro moreno, de cabello corto y ojos azules los miraban serios desde su lugar. 

Shacka-: Las sombras... - murmurÃ³ el caballero de Virgo, que no dejaba de mirar al hombre castaÃ±o. - Marcus... - los demÃ¡s dorados miraban al grupo de sombras, sorprendidos, que de un salto se colocaron junto a Gabriel.

Milo-: Louis!! No puedo creer que sigas con vida!! - la sombra se volviÃ³ hacia el caballero de Escorpio, mirandole con odio.

Louis-: Te sorprende, insecto?? Hemos vivido aqui escondidos durante todo estos aÃ±os!!! Ni siquiera vosotros fuisteis capaces de notar nuestra presencia... solo Kamus se dio cuenta!! Fue una lastima que muriera Ã©l, en vez de hacerlo tu!!

Vulpix-: Ein??? o.0??

Kitiara-: Eeeyyy!!!!

Mu-: Kamus lo sabia... - el caballero de Aries parecÃ­a muy confundido. La sombra rubia le observaba burlon desde su lugar. ParecÃ­a que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en carcajadas.

Aioria-: No lo entiendo!!! Si lo sabÃ­a porque no nos lo dijo??

Louis-: Nosotros le pedimos que no lo dijera!! Y el accediÃ³. El pensaba deciroslo, pero la muerte se cruzÃ³ en su camino antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Fue una lastima...

Milo-: Hablas de Ã©l como si te hubiera dolido su muerte!! - exclamÃ³ el caballero con sorna. Louis lo mirÃ³ con odio y poco faltÃ³ para que saltara sobre Ã©l. Pero el brazo de Gabriel se lo impidiÃ³.

Gabriel-: Si no os importa, podemos dejar estas "muestras de cariÃ±o" para mÃ¡s tarde... Ahora tenemos un asunto que arreglar! - Louis se soltÃ³ violentamente del brazo de Gabriel y se colocÃ³ junto a las otras sombras, sin dejar de mirar a Milo. - Bien!! Prosigamos con el juicio!! - Athenea mirÃ³ a las sombras con una expresiÃ³n inescrutable en su rostro. Luego volviÃ³ su mirada hacia Kanon. 

Athenea-: Kanon de SeadragÃ³n, antes Kanon de Geminis!! Estas acusado de traciÃ³n a la orden!! - la diosa se volviÃ³ hacia los caballeros dorados - Caballeros de Oro!! Soys el rango mÃ¡s alto de esta orden!! Cual es vuestro veredicto? - los caballeros se miraron entre si. Mu se adelantÃ³, dando a entender que iba a ser el portavoz de ellos.

Mu-: Lo consideramos culpable de los cargos, seÃ±ora. - el caballero de Aries se retirÃ³ con el resto de los caballeros dorados. Athenea se volviÃ³ hacia las sombras.

Athenea-: Sombras!! Cual es vuestro veredicto? - las sombras se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Gabriel. Este avanzÃ³ unos pasos hacia la diosa.

Gabriel-: Lo consideramos inocente por falta de pruebas!! Imploramos a nuestra seÃ±ora que lo perdone!! Sabemos que Kanon ha actuado mal, pero sigue siendo un caballero de su orden y no puede ser abandonado de esta forma... como lo fue aÃ±os antes!! 

Athenea-: Como que abandonado???

Gabriel-: Si!! Cuando Saga lo encerrÃ³ en Cabo Sunion, usted lo abandonÃ³ a su suerte!!! Si Saga no lo hubiera metido alli, si usted no lo hubiera dejado solo, Kanon nunca habria encontrado a Poseidon!! - Milo se volviÃ³ furioso contra el.

Milo-: Echale tambien la culpa de la capa de ozono, de paso!!! Ella era un bebe cuando eso paso!!!!

Gabriel-: Ella era muy consciente de lo que pasaba, verdad seÃ±ora?? Vos sabiais que Saga habia encerrado a su hermano en Cabo Sunion!!! - Athenea bajo la mirada.

Athenea-: Es cierto!! Yo lo sabia!! - todos se volvieron hacia ella, sorprendidos. - Tienes razon!!! El que Kanon acabara asi, tambien es culpa mia!! Sera declarado culpable!! Pero permanecera en el Santuario!! Retiraos todos!!!

Mu-: Pero... seÃ±ora!!!

Athenea-: RETIRAOS!!!! - ante el grito de la diosa, nadie se atreviÃ³ a contradecirla y se fueron marchando poco a poco. Solo el caballero de Pegaso se quedo cerca de ella. En cuanto se quedaron solos del todo, Seiya se acercÃ³ a Athenea. Esta se echÃ³ en sus brazos, llorando.

Seiya-: Por quÃ©, Sahori?? Por quÃ© lo has perdonado??

Athenea-: Porque tienen razÃ³n!! Fue mi culpa que Kanon acabara asi!! Yo sabÃ­a que Saga acabarÃ­a como acabÃ³!! Y no hice nada por salvarle!! Al menos... ojala pueda salvar a su hermano...

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


**P.D. A Sheyla, Kary y Riana!! Grax por vuestros reviews y sugerencias!!! ^^**  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	8. El regreso de Astaroth

  
**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... se podran comprar en alguna parte?? Yo quero a Kamus!!! ^^**  
  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


CapÃ­tulo 8. El regreso de Astaroth

  


  


  


La tarde se presentaba calida y tranquila. La mayoria de los caballeros residentes en el Santuario estaban ocupados en sus quehaceres domesticos. Vulpix habia bajado a Atenas de compras con Gabriel y Milo y Kitiara habian hecho un picnic a las afueras del recinto. Despues de comer, el caballero y la amazona se tendieron en la hierba, a la sombra de un arbol. Milo mirÃ³ con ternura a la chica.

Milo-: Hace mucho que no estabamos asi, verdad?? - la chica se volviÃ³ hacia Ã©l, extraÃ±ada.

Kitiara-: Asi, como?? - Milo sonriÃ³ pÃ­caro.

Milo-: Asi!! Solos!! Sin nadie que moleste y sin preocupaciones!! - el caballero se acercÃ³ a la chica, seductor. Kitiara sonriÃ³ al verlo asi. Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde la Ãºltima vez que viera a Milo sonreir de esa forma tan suya. No lo hacÃ­a desde que muriera Kamus, desde que comenzaron las guerras... Lo abrazÃ³ fuerte, mientras Ã©l le besaba el cuello con ternura. Mientras los amantes se demostraban su mutuo amor, alguien entre las sombras los observaba. Un rayo de celos y odio paso por unos ojos grises...

En Atenas, otra pareja de enamorados paseaba por sus concurridas calles. Vulpix se detenia a cada instante en cada escaparate que encontraba, consiguiendo acabar con la poca paciencia de la sombra. Gabriel, que habÃ­a pasado media vida escondido de todos en el Santuario, no estaba acostumbrado al bullicio y al ruido de una ciudad. La amazona, sin embargo, se habia criado en una ciudad costera que recibia cada aÃ±o a cientos de turistas, por lo que estaba acostumbrada a las multitudes y al agobio de una ciudad.

Gabriel-: No podrÃ­amos irnos ya?? - preguntÃ³ la sombra con voz lastimera, mientras miraba a todos lados como un animal enjaulado. La amazona hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de la sombra, y siguiÃ³ mirando ropa del escaparate. RiÃ³ divertida y seÃ±alÃ³ a uno de los maniquis a la vez que le hablaba a su acompaÃ±ante.

Vulpix-: Mira!! Una falda como esa tenÃ­a yo hace aÃ±os!!! Cuando salia de marcha con mis amigos!!! - la sombra mirÃ³ sorprendido el pequeÃ±o trozo de tela que la chica decÃ­a que era una falda.

Gabriel-. Que tu te ponias eso tan corto?? - exclamÃ³ espantado. La chica seguÃ­a mirando la ropa sin prestarle atenciÃ³n.

Vulpix-: Uhm!! Asi que este aÃ±o estan de moda las minifaldas?? Tendre que sacar la mia del fondo del armario... o mejor comprarme una nueva... no se...

Gabriel-: De eso nada!!!!

Vulpix-: o.0??

Gabriel-: Tu no te vas a poner eso tan corto!!!! - la chica comenzÃ³ a reir a carcajadas. - No te rias!!!! Lo digo muy en serio!!! 

Vulpix-: No digas tonterias!!! Por que no iba a ponermela??

Gabriel-: Porque entonces me tendria que pelear con todo aquel que te mirara!!! - la chica se acercÃ³ a Ã©l, sonriendo y le abrazÃ³.

Vulpix-: Pero mira que eres tonto!! - le susurrÃ³, riendo, mientras le besaba. Gabriel la estrecho entre sus brazos. Tan ensimismados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien se les habia acercado.

Marcus-: EJEM!!!! - los dos se soltaron del susto y miraron furiosos a la persona que los habia interrumpido.

Vulpix-: Marcus!!!! Que haces aqui??? Y en momento tan inoportuno...Â¬Â¬ - la sombra de Virgo los miraba con expresiÃ³n preocupada.

Marcus-: Esto... veras Gabriel... es que... Luois... pues...

Gabriel-: Luois??? Que pasa con el???

Marcus-: Pues... he oido que fue a buscar a Milo y ....

Gabriel-: Debemos ir inmediatamente a detenerlo!! Antes de que haga una barbaridad...

Vulpix-: Pero que pasa con Luois??? Por quÃ© odia tanto a Milo??

Gabriel-: No lo se... supongo que deben ser mÃ¡s celos que odio... Louis siempre deseo todo lo que tiene Milo...

Vulpix-: Dios!! Kiti esta con Ã©l!! - exclamÃ³ la chica espantada. - Debemos darnos prisa!! No sea que le haga daÃ±o!!!

  


_____________________

  


Milo-: SabÃ­a que alguien de tu calaÃ±a acabarÃ­a por mostrar su verdadera cara!!! Traidor!!!

Kitiara-: Por quÃ© nos atacas?? QuÃ© te hemos hecho?? - el caballero de Escorpio escudaba con su cuerpo a la amazona, protegiendola de los ataques de la sombra. Ya habÃ­a recibido tres golpes muy certeros, que lo habian dejado en muy mal estado. Se encontraba en una situaciÃ³n muy complicada, ya que si atacaba, dejaba descubierta a su compaÃ±era. Louis lo miraba con odio.

Louis-: No tienes idea de lo que te odio Milo!!! Siempre lo has tenido todo!!! - el caballero de oro, le sonriÃ³ sarcastico.

Milo-: No digas tonterias!! No me han dado nada hecho!!! Tuve que luchar mucho para llegar a ser un caballero de oro!! Sacrifique muchas cosas para conseguirlo!! - Kitiara miraba la escena, impotente. Milo no la dejaba salir de detras suyo.

Kitiara-: Milo!!! Dejame ayudarte!!!

Milo-: De eso nada!!! El tiene el mismo cosmos y poder que un caballero de oro!! No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra el!! Te haria pedazos!! - la sombra soltÃ³ una carcajada que hizo estremecer a la amazona.

Louis-: No te preocupes, Milo!! Mi venganza es solo contigo!!! Ella no me interesa!! Solo deseo tu muerte!!!!

Milo-: Ja!!! Ya quisiera yo saber a que viene tanta obsesion con matarme!!! Te advierto que muchos lo han intentado y no lo consiguieron!!! Antes, murieron por mi mano!!! Y tu no seras una excepcion!! - Louis se lanzÃ³ furioso contra el caballero, lanzandole un ataque con todas sus fuerzas. Milo aguanto el golpe como pudo, pero tenÃ­a mucho poder y el caballero cayÃ³ de rodillas en el suelo. La sombra sonriÃ³ al verlo humillado y se preparÃ³ para darle el golpe de gracia, pero algo lo detuvo. Incredulo, se diÃ³ cuenta de que no podÃ­a moverse y que un frÃ­o mortal le rodeaba. Bajo la mirada, sorprendido, y vio como su cuerpo estaba rodeado por circulos de cristales helados.

Louis-: El anillo de hielo?? Pero quien...?

Kitiara-: MÃ¡s bien es MI versiÃ³n mejorada del anillo de hielo!! Es el anillo infernal!! - los cristales del anillo se tornaron negros como la noche y se fueron estrechando cada vez mÃ¡s alrededor del cuerpo de la sombra, axfisiandolo. - Imagino que sabras que soy la reencarnaciÃ³n del demonio Astaroth!! - la sombra palidecio de terror al oirla, mientras que a Kitiara la empezaba a rodear un aura oscura y maligna y sus ojos se fueron tornando rojos como sangre.

Milo-: Kit!!! No lo hagas!!! - le gritÃ³ Milo casi sin aliento, desde el suelo. Louis sentÃ­a como cada vez los anillos le apretaban mÃ¡s. Pronto le romperÃ­an los huesos. Vulpix, Gabriel y el resto de las sombras llegaron corriendo al lugar y descubrieron con horror lo que estaba pasando.

Vulpix-: Kiti!!!! Sueltalo!!! - Gabriel miraba a la amazona de los Hielos Eternos, sin comprender nada.

Gabriel-: Pero... que le pasa??? Parece distinta... Que es ese aura maligna que la rodea??

Vulpix-: Es Astaroth!! Esta intentando controlarla de nuevo!! Si el demonio la domina por completo estaremos en graves problemas... eso y que Louis no la cuenta, vamos!! - la amazona miraba horrorizada como su amiga estrangulaba poco a poco a la sombra. - Ari, por favor!! Sueltalo!!

Kitiara-: No!!! Pagara por el daÃ±o que le ha inflingido a Milo!! Preparate a morir!! Regresaras a las sombras de las que escapaste!!! - Kitiara concentrÃ³ su energÃ­a para acabar con la sombra, pero alguien la abrazÃ³ por detras, deteniendola e inmovilizandola. Milo, con sus ultimas fuerzas habÃ­a conseguido acercarse a ella y sujetarla antes de que diera el golpe final.

Milo-: Kit!! Por favor, mi amor!!! No hagas eso!!! Vuelve!! Tu no eres asi, Kit!!! Es Astaroth quien habla!!! No dejes que te domine!! - el caballero agotado, cayÃ³ al suelo insconciente. La amazona de los Hielos Eternos, al verlo caer, volviÃ³ a la normalidad y se agachÃ³ corriendo a recogerlo, llorando asustada.

Kitiara-: Milo!! Milo!!! QuÃ© ha pasado?? No recuerdo nada... - la chica volviÃ³ la mirada al grupo. Marcus ayudaba a levantarse a Louis, el cual estaba aun en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Vulpix la mirÃ³, preocupada y tratÃ³ de acercarse a ella para calmarla. - Ha sido EL, verdad??? Ha vuelto!!! Astaroth ha vuelto!!! - Vulpix se agachÃ³ junto a su amiga.

Vulpix-: Solo perdiste un poco el control!! No pasa nada, Kiti!! Llevemos a Milo a casa para curarle... - Vulpix se volviÃ³ hacia las sombras. - Gabriel, deberÃ­ais llevar a Louis a otro sitio para curarle las heridas, ni tiene buen aspecto...

Gabriel-: Si, lo llevaremos a la casa de Acuario, no te preocupes!! Vosotras estais bien??

Vulpix-: Estaremos bien!! Marchaos!! Luego os veo!! - las dos amazonas levantaron al caballero de oro y se lo llevaron hasta su casa para curarle. Milo enseguida se recupero de sus heridas, pero Kitiara no podÃ­a olvidar que, otra vez, ese demonio le habÃ­a ganado la partida... Astaroth habia regresado...

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  



	9. De confusiones va la cosa

  
  
**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... pero me gustaria la idea, oyes!! ^^  
**  
  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


CapÃ­tulo 9. De confusiones va la cosa...

  


  


  


La amazona del Zorro se encontraba en el jardin de la casa de Acuario, regando las flores que alli habia. El unico rosal de todo el jardin habia florecido. La chica se agacho para observar mejor las rosas. Estas tenÃ­an los petalos aterciopelados y eran de un rojo intenso, tan oscuro que los capullos parecÃ­an negros. Aspiro el dulce perfume que emanaba de las flores.

??-: Sabes que ese rosal se lo regalo Afrodita a Kamus en uno de sus cumpleaÃ±os?? - la chica se volvio rapidamente para ver quien se le habia acercado tan sigilosamente. Sorprendida, vio a la sombra de Piscis, Dominic.

Vulpix-: Dominic!! Me has asustado!! - la sombra sonrio con un deje de tristeza.

Dominic-: No era mi intencion, lo siento.

Vulpix-: No pasa nada!! Dices que este rosal se lo regalo Afrodita?? - la sombra de Piscis asintio con la cabeza.

Dominic-: Si. Fue unas semanas despues de que Kamus se instalara en la casa de Acuario, en su 17Âº cumpleaÃ±os. - la amazona acaricio los petalos de la rosa con la yema de los dedos. La sombra observo como los ojos de la amazona se nublaron de tristeza. - Le echas de menos?

Vulpix-: Si... Kamus era... fue alguien muy especial para mi. No es facil olvidarlo...

Dominic-: Pero ahora tienes a Gabriel...

Vulpix-: Aunque tenga a Gabriel... aunque lo ame mas que a cualquier cosa de este mundo... el recuerdo de Kamus seguira en mi corazon... ahi personas... amores que te marcan tanto que no puedes olvidarlos jamas... por mas que lo intentes. - un ruido la interrumpio. Alguien habia salido de la casa dando un portazo. La chica palidecio y su rostro se ensombrecio. - Gabriel...

  


La sombra de Acuario bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras del Santuario. Estaba furioso. Lo que habia oido en la casa de Acuario... aquellas palabras lo estaban destrozando. Ella no podia olvidar al caballero de oro. Aunque lo amara a el, seguia amando a Kamus. Paro un momento junto a una de las columnas y estrello su puÃ±o contra ella, haciendola aÃ±icos. 

Gabriel-: Por que?? Por que no puedo conseguir que lo olvides?? - grito la sombra al aire. - Maldito seas, Kamus!!

  


En la casa de Escorpio, Milo y Kitiara se encontraban charlando sentados en los escalones de la parte trasera de la casa. Al menos Milo charlaba. Kitiara se habia sumido en un extraÃ±o silencio desde que Astaroth la posellera de nuevo. El caballero de Escorpio ya no sabÃ­a que hacer para conseguir que volviera a hablar. Ninguno de sus amigos habia conseguido sacarle una palabra desde ese dia. Milo la abrazo con ternura.

Milo-: Kit!! Por favor!! Tienes que hablarme!! No puedes seguir asi!! - los ojos de la amazona se llenaron de lagrimas. Milo la acuno, mientras ella sollozaba en silencio - Ya paso, mi amor!! No volvera a hacerte daÃ±o!! No pienso permitirlo!! Te lo juro!!!

  


Vulpix salio corriendo tras la sombra de Acuario. Como habia podido decir eso?? Como habia permitido que Gabriel la oyera diciendo eso?? De seguro pensaria que no lo amaba... y eso no era verdad. Ella lo amaba! Mas que a su vida. Pero... el tenia que entender que no podia olvidar tan facilmente a Kamus. El caballero de oro habia significado mucho en su vida. Una persona no puede deshacerse asi como asi de un recuerdo de esa clase. Pero... el amor que le inspiraba Gabriel y el amor que sintio por Kamus eran distintos. No habia sentido lo mismo por los dos. Kamus habia sido el amor de su juventud. Un sentimiento alocado y fuerte. El amor que sentia por Gabriel era muy distinto, mas calmado, mas apasionado, mas intenso. Gabriel le daba seguridad, felicidad, confianza, ternura... pero sobre todo, Gabriel le habÃ­a entregado su corazÃ³n. Y ella le acababa de hacer daÃ±o. Se detuvo junto a una columna destrozada. Aun podia sentir rastros de cosmos en el marmol roto. Localizo el aura de Gabriel un poco mas adelante... en la casa de Sagitario... y no estaba de buen humor.

  


La sombra de Acuario acabo por sentarse en el suelo, apoyado en una de las columnas. Habia sentido la presencia de Vulpix bajando hasta alli. Tenia que hablar con ella, aclarar eso... o le amaba a el o amaba a Kamus...

Gabriel-: Esto no tiene sentido!! Estoy teniendo celos de un muerto!! - oyo sus pasos acercandose hasta donde el se encontraba. La sombra fijo la mirada en el suelo. - Por que no puedes olvidarle? - pregunto en un susurro. La amazona se detuvo a un paso de el. 

Vulpix-: Gabriel... - la chica se sento junto a el. - No puedo... - la sombra se volvio hacia ella, agarrandola violentamente del brazo, obligandola a mirarlo a los ojos.

Gabriel-: Por que?? Contestame!!! Por que no puedes olvidarle?? - los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras lo abrazaba.

Vulpix-: Me estas pidiendo que olvide una parte de mi vida!! Y eso no puedo hacerlo!! - la amazona tomo el rostro de Gabriel entre sus manos - Mi amor!! Yo te quiero!! Pero no puedes decirme que olvide esa parte de mi pasado... porque no puedo!! No es por Kamus... es por mi. - Gabriel la miro con tristeza y la beso en los labios.

Gabriel-: Lo se, pero... a veces me siento como si tuviera que competir con Kamus por tu cariÃ±o... y eso es frustrante!! No se puede luchar contra eso!!!

Vulpix-: No tienes que competir con nadie!!! Yo solo te quiero a ti!!! Y a nadie mas!!! Entiendes??? Solo te quiero a ti!! - le susurro al oido, mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

Gabriel-: Te quiero...

  


Kitiara-: Como vas a impedirlo?? - la voz de la amazona sono ronca. Milo la miro sorprendido.

Milo-: Kit!!! Hablaste!!!! Me hablaste por fin!!! Kiti!!!! Como he echado de menos tu voz!!!!! - los ojos de Kitiara estaban enrojecidos por el llanto.

Kitiara-: Como vas a impedir que me haga daÃ±o? No puedes ... el esta dentro de mi!!

Milo-: No, Kiti!!!! Tu eres tu!!! El no podra poseerte otra vez si tu se lo impides!!! Tienes que ser fuerte para conseguirlo!! Y yo estare a tu lado para ayudarte!!! No te dejare sola!!!!!! Nunca!!!

Kitiara-: Me lo prometes?? Me prometes que no me dejaras sola??

Milo-: Jamas!!! Siempre estare a tu lado!!! Lo juro!!!

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	10. La preocupacion de Milo

  
  
**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, bla bla bla!! Venga!!! Si esto ya lo sabemos!! Pero... si fueran mios... jajajajajaja!!!!**  
  
  
**N/A : Este... este capitulo tiene algunas referencias a la saga de Hades... si no os gustan los spoilers mejor no leais!!!**  


  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 10. La preocupacion de Milo.

  


  


  


Cinco Picos de China.

Docko meditaba sobre una roca, contemplando la cascada de Rozan. Una alteracion en los cosmos lo hizo volver a la realidad. Observa con tristeza y preocupacion al horizonte.

Docko-: Asi que el tiempo ha llegado!! Despues de 243 aÃ±os, tras la ultima guerra santa, el sello que Athenea puso a las fuerzas del mal ha perdido su poder... Hades y sus espectros volveran a atacar la tierra... otra guerra santa va a comenzar!!

  


Grecia. Santuario de Athenea.Â 

Milo pasea nervioso por su casa. Tras haber sentido una conmocion en el cosmos, el caballero de Escorpio lleva mÃ¡s de una hora dandole vueltas a algo en su cabeza. Siente una energia conocida entrando en su templo. Sin volverse, lo saluda.

Milo-: Gabriel!! Llegas tarde!! Hace un rato que te estoy esperando!! - la sombra de Acuario sonrie sarcastico al caballero.

Gabriel-: Que es tan importante como para que el muy grandioso caballero de Escorpio se rebaje tanto como para llamarme?? - Milo fruncio el ceÃ±o disgustado.

Milo-: Dejate de tonterias!! 

Gabriel-: Esta bien!! Calmate!! Era una broma!!

Milo-: Para bromas estoy yo!! Es que no has sentido eso?? - el rostro de Gabriel se ensombrecio.

Gabriel-: Si lo note. Es un poder enorme!! De quien es??

Milo-: Es Hades!! Viene a cobrar venganza con Athenea!! - la sombra se quedo con la boca abierta. 

Gabriel-: Hades??? Hablas en serio??? Entonces nos espera una gran batalla!!!

Milo-: No!! Esto es unicamente asunto de los caballeros de oro!! Ni tu ni las sombras podreis intervenir!!!

Gabriel-: Que??? Estaras de broma!!!!! Claro que intervendremos!!!!! - el caballero de Escorpio se volvio amenazante hacia la sombra.

Milo-: Escuchame traidor!!! Ni siquiera lo pienses!! Las sombras teneis otra mision... mas importante!! Sobre todo en lo que a nosotros se refiere!!

Gabriel-: No te entiendo...

Milo-: Quiero pedirte un favor personal!! Quiero que tu y las sombras os lleveis a Kitiara y a Vulpix del Santuario antes de que anochezca!!

Gabriel-: Llevarnoslas de aqui?? Milo!!! Que es lo que ocurre en realidad???

Milo-: Nada!!!! Solo llevatelas de aqui!!! - exclamo irritado el caballero. Gabriel no salia de su asombro.

Gabriel-: Pe... pero...

Milo-: No hay peros que valgan!! Te las llevaras esta tarde a la isla de Milos! Alli fue donde entrene. Ahi estaran a salvo. No me importa lo que tengas que hacer para llevartelas, solo hazlo!! Aunque sea a la fuerza!!

Gabriel-: Esta bien... por cuanto tiempo tengo que tenerlas fuera de aqui?

Milo-: Solo hasta que pase la noche. MaÃ±ana ya habra acabado todo... espero... - Gabriel lo miro preocupado. No le habia gustado el tono que habia usado Milo. Como si ... 

Gabriel-: Milo! Seguro que no pasa nada mas?? - el caballero de Escorpio sonrio burlon a la sombra.

Milo-: Son imaginaciones mias o te estas preocupando por mi??

Gabriel-: Bah!! Yo?? Ni loco!!! Pero presiento que algo nos ocultas!! Tu sabes mas de este tema de lo que aparentas!!

Milo-: No es asunto tuyo!! - le respondio enfurecido. - Tu limitate a hacer lo que te he dicho!! Ahora disculpame!! Tengo que ir a comunicarle una cosa a Athenea!

Gabriel se quedo solo en la casa de Escorpio, meditando cada palabra que habia pronunciado Milo, intentando averiguar que es lo que se ocultaba tras ellas. Â¿Por que esa prisa por sacar a las amazonas de alli? Â¿Que era lo que realmente ocurria? Intento sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, pero no pudo. Aun asi se dirigio en busca de las dos amazonas. Si Milo estaba preocupado, tenia que pasar algo muy grave. Era mejor alejarlas del peligro cuanto antes.

  


---------------------------------------------------------------

  


En el coliseo, las amazonas del Zorro y la de los Hielos Eternos hacian un combate de exhibicion para algunos aprendices. Marin y Mu de Aries las observaban mientras les explicaban a los aprendices los detalles de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y las ventajas de controlar a la perfeccion el cosmos. Las dos amazonas empezaban a emocionarse con el combate y se lo estaban tomando muy en serio.

Vulpix-: Vamos peque!!! A ver si eres capaz de tumbarme!! - las dos amazonas rieron divertidas.

Kitiara-: Cuando quieras, loca!! Te voy a destrozar!!

Vulpix-: Ja!! Ladras mucho para lo poco que muerdes!!

Kitiara-: A ver si me dices lo mismo cuando estes en el suelo!!! - desde las gradas, Mu nego con la cabeza, desaprobador. Marin reia.

Mu-: Estas dos... siempre estan igual!! No se como les pude pedir que hicieran este combate de exhibicion... empiezo a arrepentirme!!

Marin-: Vamos, Mu!! No seas asi!! Se estan divirtiendo!!

Mu-: Es que se lo toman muy a pecho y luego acaban destrozadas las dos!! Sin contar el mal ejemplo que les dan a los aprendices con tanta bravuconeria!!!

Marin-: Ay, Mu!!! Tu eres el que se lo toma demasiado a pecho!! Ellas solo estan de broma!! Y a parte de todas las tonterias que se dicen, son muy buenas combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo. Los chicos aprenden mucho viendo sus combates y ademas se divierten. - el caballero de Aries abrio la boca para responder a eso, cuando sintio la llamada de Athenea. Se disculpo ante Marin y partio hacia el Templo.

  


Gabriel llego al Coliseo a tiempo para ver marcharse a Mu. El caballero de Aries llevaba una expresion muy preocupada y seria. Tanta preocupacion en los caballeros de oro empezaba a resultarle sospechosa. Bajo lentamente las gradas hasta llegar a la altura en que se encontraba Marin con los aprendices. El sonido de una batalla llenaba el lugar. Miro sorprendido a la arena. Las dos amazonas mantenian una lucha sin cuartel, estaban muy igualadas en fuerza.Â 

Ambas pararon un segundo, estudiandose. Estaba claro que asi no iban a terminar nunca. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, comenzaron a concentrar sus cosmos. Marin llamo la atencion a los estudiantes.

Marin-: Fijaos bien, muchachos!! Ahora las dos estan reuniendo todo su poder. Observad como fluye la energia!! Si os concentrais podreis sentirla... - Gabriel observo a las chicas en silencio. Su poder era muy grande para ser amazonas de plata, pero sus tecnicas eran totalmente opuestas. La tecnica de Kitiara se basaba mas en su poder que en la fuerza. Usaba mas su cosmos que los puÃ±os, mientras que Vulpix era mas de combatir con los puÃ±os y tenia menos ataques que Kitiara. Ambas luchaban como las habian enseÃ±ado sus maestros, poniendo su toque personal.

  


Vulpix-: Bien!!! Acabemos con esto de una vez!!! - las dos amazonas estaban agotadas, pero ambas sonreian.

Kitiara-: Ya estas cansada?? Los aÃ±os te pesan!!!! - la amazona del Zorro hizo un mohin de disgusto.

Vulpix-: Siempre me tienes que echar en cara mi edad???

Kitiara-: Claro que si!!! - las dos se pusieron en posicion de combate. - Vas a probar mi polvo de diamantes, ninia!!!!

Vulpix-: Veremos si aguantas mi garra venenosa!!! - la sombra de Acuario se coloco cerca para poder observar mejor el espectaculo. A pesar de la cantidad de energia que estaban reuniendo, Gabriel noto que ninguna de ellas estaban utilizando el maximo de su poder. Como mucho solo una decima parte del que poseian.

Ambos cosmos chocaron violentamente, al realizar las dos amazonas sus ataques. Una pequeÃ±a explosion y una gran polvareda, despues. Gabriel se levanto de golpe de las gradas y salto a la arena, preocupado, pero paro en seco al oir las risas de las dos amazonas. Cuando se disolvio la nube de polvo, la sombra pudo ver a las dos chicas, sentadas en el suelo, riendo sin parar. Estaban cubiertas de polvo y araÃ±azos pero sus ojos brillaban de satisfaccion. Gabriel se llevo una mano a la cabeza, mientras las observaba desaprobador.

Gabriel-: Estais locas las dos!!

Vulpix-: Jajajaja!! Ha sido un gran combate, Kiti!!! Otro dia repetimos!!!

Kitiara-: Feh!! La proxima sin publico, please!! Es que me desconcentran...

Vulpix-: Sip!! A mi tambien!! - las chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la sombra. - Oye, Gabriel!! Y tu que haces aqui?? Has venido a ver el combate?? - la sombra nego con la cabeza.

Gabriel-: No. Este... es que ... tenia que deciros algo!!

Kitiara-: A nosotras?? Pues habla!! - el rostro de Gabriel se ensombrecio visiblemente.

Gabriel-: Milo me ha pedido que os lleve a la isla de Milos antes del anochecer. 

Vulpix-: Que??? Alli???

Kitiara-: Como que llevarnos??? Voy a ir a hablar con el!!! - la sombra la detuvo, cogiendola del brazo.

Gabriel-: No puedes hablar con el ahora! Esta reunido con Athenea. Todos los dorados estan con ella.

Vulpix-: Que es lo que ocurre?? Por que estan con ella??

Gabriel-: No lo se... exactamente... al parecer va a haber una batalla y Milo quiere que os vayais antes de que comience...

Kitiara-: De eso nada!!! - exclamÃ³ la amazona enfadada - Si va a haber una lucha yo me quedo con Milo!!!! Vamos!! Faltaria mas!!!

Vulpix-: Eso!! No podemos largarnos de aqui como si nos diera miedo luchar!! - la sombra bajo la cabeza apenado.

Gabriel-: Imaginaba que diriais algo asi... - con un movimiento rapido y dos golpes certeros, Gabriel dejo fuera de combate a las dos chicas. Se las cargo con cuidado a la espalda. Marin, que habia observado la escena desde las gradas se acerco a la sombra de Acuario.

Marin-: Asi que te las llevas... entonces es cierto que comienza una nueva guerra santa, verdad??

Gabriel-: Asi es... eso es lo que me ha dicho Milo... que vas a hacer tu? - la amazona del Aguila desvio su mirada al cielo.

Marin-: Tengo que esperar a Seiya... conociendolo, aunque Athenea le haya prohibido la entrada... se que vendra en cuanto la sienta en peligro... no puedo irme sin saber que estara bien! Es mi alumno! - Gabriel le sonrio con tristeza.

Gabriel-: En eso te pareces mucho a Milo... ese estupido insecto se preocupa mas por ellas dos que por si mismo... Si vas hacia el Templo, hazme el favor de decirle que cumpli lo que me pidio.

Marin-: Asi lo hare, descuida.

  


En el Templo de Athenea, la diosa de la Sabiduria se levanta con lentitud de su lecho. Alguien ha entrado en su habitacion. Una sombra oscura se forma ante ella tomando forma humana. La figura tiene una guadaÃ±a en sus manos.

Athenea-: Asi que eres tu... a que has venido??

???-: He venido por tu vida, Athenea...

  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	11. El resurgir de los caidos

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... a ver si me toca la loto y puedo comprar los derechos... ^^  
**

  
**Advertencia : Este capitulo contiene escenas de la saga de Hades!!**  


  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 11.El resurgir de los caidos.

  


  


  


Tras dejar a las amazonas en la isla, Gabriel, acompaÃ±ado por Louis se dirigio de nuevo al Santuario. Kanon habia decidido quedarse alli para ayudar en la batalla, al lado de Athenea. La noche habia comenzado...

En la isla, las dos amazonas eran custodiadas por el resto de las sombras. Marcus, Dominic y Dario rondaban nerviosos por la cabaÃ±a en la que estaban escondidos.

Marcus-: De verdad creeis que Hades va a atacar el Santuario? - pregunto la sombra de Virgo, rompiendo el silencio. Los otros dos se volvieron a mirarlo.

Dario-: No lo se! Pero desde luego algo con mucho poder se esta acercando al Templo!! Y es un poder lleno de maldad! Tu que opinas, Dominic?? Dominic??? Que te ocurre??? - la sombra de Piscis se habÃ­a puesto palido de repente. Dario y Marcus se acercaron a el, preocupados.

Marcus-: Dominic!!!! Responde!!! Que te pasa??

Dominic-: No puede ser!! 

Dario-: Dominic!! Que pasa??

Dominic-: No puede haber vuelto de la muerte!! - Dario estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que solia tener. Zarandeo con fuerza a la sombra de Piscis para hacerlo reaccionar.

Dario-: Quieres decirnos de una vez que te pasa?? Quien ha vuelto?? Contesta!!!

Dominic-: Afrodita!!!

  


----------------------------------------

  


En el Santuario, Louis y Gabriel corrian hacia el Templo de la Diosa. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa de Aries, ambas sombras se quedaron paralizados al ver lo que tenian enfrente. Los caballeros de Cancer y Piscis estaban enfrentandose al caballero de Aries. Otra figura, tapada con un capa negra los observaba tranquilo y hablaba a Mu con voz suave, ordenandole que se rindiera.

Gabriel-: Tu estas viendo lo que yo, Louis??? - pregunto la sombra de Acuario totalmente sorprendido. Louis solo consiguio asentir en silencio. - Es... es... no puedo creer que siga con vida!! Nosotros vimos su cadaver!!! Estaba en Star Hill!!!

Louis-: Pues ahi esta!! Con Mascara de Muerte y Afrodita!! - exclamo la sombra cuando pudo recuperar el habla.

Gabriel-: No podran contra Mu!! Mascara y Afrodita estan muy por debajo de el!! No podran vencerle!!

Louis-: Si sigue sin defenderse, si. No puedo creer que siga obedeciendole aun sabiendo que esta de parte de Hades!!

Gabriel-: Ten en cuenta que era su maestro y tambien era...

  


--------------------------------------

  


Dario-: De que estas hablando Dominic?? Afrodita??? - la sombra de Piscis volvio la mirada, confundido hacia el mar. No podia ser. Afrodita... Afrodita seguia vivo!!

Marcus-: Tambien se sienten otros cosmos conocidos. No los sientes Dario?? El de Mascara de Muerte tambien esta en el Santuario!! - la sombra de Aries fruncio el ceÃ±o. Habia sentido las auras al igual que sus compaÃ±eros. 

Dario-: Pase lo que pase, no podemos dejarlas ir, entendido?? - exclamo seÃ±alando a la cabaÃ±a - Esto no va a acabar bien, lo presiento...

  


---------------------------------------

  


Gabriel-: Han aparecido tres mas!!! Y estos si son poderosos!! No creo que Mu pueda con ellos!! Tenemos que ayudarle!!

???-: Mascara de Muerte y Afrodita no eran los unicos espectros que han venido por la cabeza de Athenea, Mu!! Nosotros tambien estamos aqui!! - las energias de los tres nuevos espectros comenzaron a brillar con una oscura luz. Tanto Mu como las sombras se quedaron helados al reconocer los cosmos. 

Gabriel-: No puede ser!!!!! - los tres espectros se despojaron de sus capas. Los antiguos santos de oro de Geminis, Capricornio y Acuario aparecieron frente al caballero de Aries.

Mu-: Saga?? Shura?? Kamus?? - el caballero de Aries estaba mÃ¡s que sorprendido. Tres de los caballeros mas poderosos y leales de Athenea estaban frente a el, vistiendo las armaduras de la orden de Hades. Armaduras negras, como negras eran ahora sus almas. - Esto me lo creia de Mascara y de Afrodita, pero ... vosotros??? Erais los mas leales a Athenea!! Que os ha pasado???

Saga-: Hemos venido por la cabeza de Athenea, Mu!! Apartate de nuestro camino o moriras!!!

Gabriel-: Kamus!!! - susurro la sombra desde su escondite. El caballero de Acuario volvio un segundo su vista hacia un monton de columnas caidas y sonrio. Una sonrisa fria y calculadora. El caballero de Capricornio ya estaba atacando a Mu, pero el caballero de Aries esquivo la Excalibur de Shura con su teletransportacion.

Shura-: Puede que hayas esquivado este ataque, pero veremos si puedes evitar el proximo!! - Kamus sujeto el brazo de Shura, deteniendo su ataque.

Kamus-: Basta, Shura!! No malgastemos la sangre de Mu!! Yo lo quitare de nuestro camino!! Con este aire helado... POLVO DE DIAMANTES!!!! - Gabriel observaba la escena, incredulo de lo que veian sus ojos. No podia ser!! Kamus se habia convertido realmente en un subdito leal a Hades?? Su hermano?? Imposible!! Sin embargo... ahi estaba, atacando al que fuera uno de sus compaÃ±eros de armas...

  


  


--------------------------------------------

  


Marcus-: Habeis sentido eso??? Parecia la energia de ... - la puerta de la cabaÃ±a se abrio de golpe. Vulpix y Kitiara salieron de ella con la cara palida.

Vulpix-: Kamus!!!!! Es... es el cosmos de Kamus!!! - las tres sombras se acercaron a ellas corriendo.

Dario-: No deberiais salir de la cabaÃ±a!! No estais en condiciones de moveros!! - Kitiara los aparto de un manotazo.

Kitiara-: Quitaos de enmedio!!!!! Tengo que ir donde Milo!!!!!!

Dominic-: No!! El nos pidio que os cuidaramos y que os alejaramos del Santuario!!! De aqui no os moveis!!!! - Kitiara comenzo a concentrar su poder.

Dario-: Es que no os dais cuenta de que no podreis vencernos?? Tenemos el mismo poder que un caballero de oro!!

Marcus-: Intentad comprenderlo!! No os vamos a dejar ir!! Le hicimos una promesa a Milo!!

Vulpix-: Y Gabriel?? Donde esta?? - las sombras bajaron la cabeza.

Dario-: Fue al Santuario con Louis... - la amazona cayo sentada en el suelo.

Vulpix-: Que???? Por... por que??? Por que se ha ido sin mi??? - la sombra de Aries se acerco a la amazona del Zorro.

Dario-: El no queria poneros en peligro pero queria averiguar que es lo que ocurria realmente en el Santuario!! Volveran pronto!! - las dos amazonas volvieron su mirada en direccion al Santuario.

Vulpix-: Kamus...

  


---------------------------------------

  


???-: Yo me ocupare de Mu, vosotros id por la cabeza de Athenea, rapido!!!! - tras oir la orden de hombre encapuchado los tres caballeros salieron corriendo en direccion al Templo. Gabriel y Louis se quedaron mirando preocupados al caballero de Aries. 

Louis-: Que hacemos?? Le ayudamos???

Gabriel-: Esta inmovilizado!! Vamos!!! - antes de que las dos sombras pudieran moverse, una energia muy poderosa libero a Mu. El viejo maestro aparecio andando tranquilamente, en la casa de Aries.

Docko-: Mu!! Ya estas libre!! Ve y sigue a los otros tres!! Yo me ocupare de el!! - Mu se levanto, obediente y salio tras los espectros. Gabriel y Louis le siguieron.

???-: Es increible!! Aun sigues vivo!! Docko...

Docko-: Hace mucho que no nos veiamos, amigo mio!! Asi que despues de 243 aÃ±os, nos volvemos a encontrar!! Los dos unicos supervivientes de la ultima guerra santa!! Vamos!! A mi puedes enseÃ±arme la cara!!! No puedes engaÃ±arme!! Ante mi esta el que fuera una vez Patriarca y jefe de esta orden!! Shion de Aries!!!

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	12. Sombra y espectro se enfrentan

**  
Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... decirlo tanto cansa... Â¬Â¬**  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 12. Sombra y espectro se enfrentan.

  


  


  


- Mierda!!!! Como los hemos podido perder de esa manera??? - la sombra de Escorpio daba vueltas nervioso por la salida de la casa de Cancer. Habian seguido a los tres caballeros hasta la entrada de esa casa, pero al entrar no los habian visto. Habian cruzado la casa sin encontrarlos. Gabriel trato de calmarse y se concentro. Intento localizar cualquier rastro de energia de los tres caballeros.

Gabriel-: Merde, Kamus!!! Que estas tramando?? - murmuro contrariado la sombra. Un debil destello de energia brillo en los alrededores. Ambas sombras se pusieron alerta.

Louis-: Por ahi!!! - la sombra de Escorpio seÃ±alo hacia el templo de Leo. Una pequeÃ±a lucha se estaba realizando en ese lugar. Los dos subieron corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron vieron, tendidos en las escaleras, tres espectros sin vida, a los que habian despojado de sus armaduras. Y junto a ellos, los caballeros dorados, que ahora vestian las armaduras de los espectros caidos. Los tres miraron sorprendidos a las sombras.

Shura-: No pense que pudieran seguirnos sin que nos dieramos cuenta...

Saga-: Olvidas que son sombras?? Andar sigilosamente es su trabajo. - Kamus se volvio hacia sus compaÃ±eros.

Kamus-: Esperadme arriba!! Tengo algo pendiente aqui!! - la mirada helada del antiguo caballero de Acuario se clavo en los ojos celestes de Gabriel. Saga asintio en silencio y se llevo de alli a Shura, que no parecia demasiado de acuerdo con la decision de Kamus.

Gabriel-: Louis!! Hazte a un lado!! Mi hermanito y yo tenemos algo que solucionar ahora!! - la sombra de Escorpio iba a replicar algo, pero al ver los ojos de la sombra de Acuario brillar con tanta furia, prefirio alejarse. Kamus le sonrio con sarcasmo.

Kamus-: Vas a enfrentarte a mi?? No me hagas reir!!! - Gabriel miro con odio al caballero.

Gabriel-: Ahora podre resarcirme de todo lo que me has hecho pasar!!!! Si tu desapareces del todo, ella sera mia!!!! No tendre que seguir luchando con tu fantasma!!!! - el rostro de Kamus se ensombrecio.

Kamus-: No seas estupido!!! Ella ya es tuya!!!Â  O es que no te has dado cuenta?? - la sombra le miro sin comprender - A veces eres tan despistado, hermano... Pero ese no es el motivo por el cual estoy aqui!!

Gabriel-: En serio vas a matar a Athenea?? No puedo creerlo!! -Â  el caballero de Acuario solto una carcajada.

Kamus-: Pues creetelo!! Saga, Shura y yo hemos venido por la cabeza de Athenea para entregarsela a Hades!! Todos los caballeros que ella abandono a su suerte... todos!! Todos hemos vuelto de la muerte para acabar con su vida!!! - Gabriel miraba incredulo a Kamus. - Ahora ponte en guardia, hermanito!!! Si de verdad pretendes quedarte con Vulpix, vas a tener que demostrarme que eres digno de ella!!!! - el caballero de Acuario concentro todo su poder, poniendose en posicion de ataque. Gabriel se coloco en una posicion muy parecida a la de Kamus. Este le sonrio con burla. - Eso es lo unico que sabeis hacer las sombras!! Copiar al original!!! Veamos si eres capaz de copiar esto!!!!! POLVO DE DIAMANTES!!!!!!! - el ataque pillo desprevenido a la sombra, que lo esquivo por los pelos de un salto. Pero antes de llegar al suelo, el puÃ±o de Kamus le golpeo en el estomago, dejandolo de rodillas. Kamus lo miro desafiante desde arriba.

Gabriel-: No creas que con eso me has vencido!! Yo tambien se jugar sucio!!!!! ANILLO DE HIELO!!!!! - Kamus sonreia al ver los circulos de hielo rodeandole.

Kamus-: Crees que con eso me vas a detener??? 

Gabriel-: No. Pero te recuerdo que no llevas tu armadura de oro, sino un vulgar sarpris de soldado!!! Y esos no aguantan tanto frio, hermano!!! 

Kamus-: Puede que la armadura no lo aguante!! Pero yo si!!! - el caballero rompio con su energia las ataduras de hielo que lo rodeaban. - Ves?? Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que esto para derrotarme!!! Ni siquieras deberias estar aqui!!! Tendrias que estar con ella, protegiendola!!! No es eso lo que te encargo su maestro?? No es eso lo que te pedi antes de marcharme?? - la sombra se levanto para atacar al caballero, pero un fuerte golpe en su nuca lo hizo caer al suelo, insconciente. Kamus miro enfadado a la persona que lo habia atacado. - Que haces aqui?? Te dije que te quedaras con Radamantis!!!!! - un espectro se acerco al caballero de Acuario. Al llegar a su lado, se quito el casco, revelando su rostro. - Nairin!!! No deberias estar aqui!! Es peligroso!!! - la chica sonrio divertida.

Nairin-: No pensarias que solo te ibas a divertir tu, no??

Kamus-: Esto no es ningun juego, Nairin!!! Vuelve al inframundo con Radamantis!!!! Aun no hemos terminado nuestro trabajo!! - el rostro del espectro se ensombrecio.

Nairin-: Esta bien, sensei. Volvere al cuartel. Solo es que no queria que te hiciera daÃ±o este... este insecto!!! - Kamus la miro furioso.

Kamus-: No infravalores asi a un adversario, Nairin!! La lucha entre caballeros debe ser honorable!! Si no... no tiene sentido!!!! - el caballero se volvio hacia Louis, que miraba asombrado la escena. - Louis!!! Llevate a Gabriel a donde esteis escondidos!! Y dile de mi parte... - el caballero espero a que su compaÃ±era se marchara. Cuando ella desaparecio de su vista, continuo. - dile que me perdone!! Y que la cuide!!

Louis-: Pero... Kamus!!!

Kamus-: Marchate o te atacare!!!! Y esta vez no tendre piedad con ninguno!!! - la sombra de Escorpio recogio a su compaÃ±ero del suelo y se lo cargo al hombro. Cuando volvio su mirada hacia el caballero, este ya habia desaparecido.

Louis-: Que demonios esta pasando aqui???

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  



	13. Y ahora que?

  
  
**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... lo que haria yo con ellos sin fueran mios... wow!!**  


  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 13. Y ahora... que??

  


  


Para cuando Louis llego a la isla de Milos, el eclipse que habia comenzado antes de que el saliera del Santuario, casi se habÃ­a completado. Vulpix corrio a su encuentro al verle cargar con Gabriel, que aun seguia insconciente.Â 

La sombra de Escorpio deja a su compaÃ±ero al cuidado de la amazona y se acerca al resto de las sombras, que miran preocupados el cielo, cada vez mas negro.

Marcus-: Louis!!! Que le ha pasado a Gabriel??

Louis-: Se enfrento a Kamus y un espectro le ataco por la espalda... 

Marcus-: Cobardes!!!!!

Dario-: Y este eclipse tan raro?? Casi se ha oscurecido todo el cielo!! Pronto estara completado...

Louis-: Cuando este completo, Hades ganara la batalla... solo espero que consigan derrotarlo antes... - las otras sombras lo miraron sorprendidos.

Dominic-: Hades??? El esta detras de todo esto????

Louis-: Asi es... y tiene a los demas caballeros dorados a su lado luchando...

Dominic-: Afrodita...

Marcus-: Eso no puede ser verdad!!!! Estas insinuando que los antiguos guardianes de Athenea estan ahora en su contra???

Louis-: Van por su cabeza... palabras textuales de Kamus...

Dario-: Ahora ya no siento sus cosmos... habran muerto??

Louis-: No lo se... - de las doce casas salieron volando las armaduras doradas, dirigiendose hacia el reino de Hades.

Todos pudieron sentir los cosmos de los doce caballeros dorados crecer hasta sobrepasar su limite y luego explotar. Despues nada... ni rastro de energia de los caballeros de oro.

Dominic-: Que ha sido eso??

Louis-: No... no puede ser!!! Sus cosmos... han desaparecido por completo... - Kitiara se acerco a ellos.

Kitiara-: Que estas diciendo??? Desaparecido?? No han podido desaparecer!!!! - la sombra de Escorpio la miro con pena - No!!! Milo no ha podido... - la chica rompio a llorar con rabia. - No puede!!! Me lo prometio!!! Me dijo que siempre estaria conmigo!!! No puede dejarme sola!!! Ahora no!!!! - Louis trato de consolarla en vano. Las demas sombras permanecian en silencio, con la cabeza baja. Gabriel desperto algo desorientado y miro a Vulpix, la cual estaba con la mirada fija en el cielo, que comenzaba a despejarse y a salir el sol. El eclipse habia terminado. Los ojos de la amazona del Zorro estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Gabriel-: Vulpix??? Que pasa?? Por que lloras?? Por que esta llorando asi Kiti?? - Dario se acerco a el.

Dario-: No notas nada raro, Gabriel?? Las energias de los doce desaparecio... por completo... han... han muerto!! - la sombra de Acuario lo miro incredulo.

Gabriel-: Estas de broma, no?? No han podido morir los doce!!! Eso es imposible!!! - la sombra abrazo fuerte a la amazona, que seguia llorando en silencio.

Louis-: Kitiara!!!!! - el grito de la sombra hizo a los demas volverse a ver. Kitiara se habia desmayado en sus brazos. 

Dario-: Seria mejor volver al Santuario... al menos alli nos enteraremos de que ha pasado y podremos atender a Kitiara...

Dominic-: La pobre no ha podido soportar la noticia...

Marcus-: Ha sido demasiado doloroso para ella... Como esta Vulpix, Gabriel?? - la sombra de Acuario no contesto. Miraba asustado a la amazona del Zorro, que seguia llorando sin parar mientras miraba inexpresiva al cielo.

Gabriel-: Volvamos al Santuario!!! 

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	14. La llamada de la diosa

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... asi que no me demandeis que no tengo un duro!! Como no os lleveis al gato...**_  


  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 14 : La llamada de la diosa.

  


  


  


Athenea daba vueltas nerviosa en su habitacion. Ya ha pasado un aÃ±o desde la batalla de Hades. Su orden se vio diezmada. Sus caballeros de oro, totalmente exterminados, los de plata, casi todos muertos y la mayoria en paradero desconocido, los de bronce... Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar al caballero de Pegaso, que no volvio con vida de la batalla. Durante ese aÃ±o habia intentado levantar la orden ella sola, pero no podia. Necesitaba al resto de sus caballeros para reconstruir el santuario y las doce casas... y para imponer orden y disciplina... esto se le estaba iendo de las manos...

Llamo a Tatsumi y le ordeno que reuniera a todos sus caballeros, estuvieran donde estuvieran... tenian que regresar al Santuario... sino... la orden acabaria desapareciendo.

  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Jabu miraba de un lado a otro buscando entre la multitud que estaba reunida en aquel parque. Habia muchisima gente y el joven caballero empezaba a agobiarse.

Jabu(pensando)-: Donde demonios estara?? En su casa me dijeron que estaria por aqui... pero con tanta gente es complicado ver algo!! - alguien paso a su lado. Era un hombre alto, de cabellera pelirroja que iba con mucha prisa.Â  - La sombra de Acuario!!!! Tengo que seguirle!! Si el esta aqui, ella tambien!!

El caballero del Unicornio siguio a la sombra entre la multitud. Cuando lo vio aminorar la marcha, se escondio tras unos arboles para observarle mejor. La sombra de Acuario se paro frente a un banco, en el que estaba sentada una mujer. La reconocio enseguida... era Vulpix. 

  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Gabriel se sento junto a Vulpix en el banco. La chica le sonrio al verle.

Gabriel-: Tu madre me dijo que estabas aqui!! Por que te viniste sola?? - la amazona del Zorro solto una carcajada.

Vulpix-: Y por que no iba a hacerlo?? Ni que me pudieran hacer nada!!! - la sombra sonrio divertido. En estos ultimos meses la chica habia recobrado algo de su antigua alegria. - Ademas!! No estoy sola... estoy con Marius, recuerdas??? - la amazona seÃ±alo a un carrito para bebes que tenia a su lado. Gabriel sonrio divertido y cogio al pequeÃ±o bebe en brazos y lo miro con orgullo. El niÃ±o tenia el cabello rojo y los ojos marrones oscuros.

Gabriel-: Cierto, cierto!! Olvidaba que esta aqui Marius para protegerte!! - dijo riendo la sombra. Pero su risa se corto al ver una silueta conocida en frente suya. Vulpix miro asombrada al visitante.

Vulpix-: Jabu!!!!

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


En algun pueblo perdido del norte de EspaÃ±a, una muchacha de largo cabello negro paseaba por las calles con un bebe en brazos. El pequeÃ±o tenia el cabello azulado y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas... como los de su madre. La chica caminaba deprisa, como si quisiera despistar a alguien. Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos, que cuando fue a cruzar la calle no se dio cuenta de que un coche se le acercaba a toda velocidad. A la chica le pillo tan de sorpresa que no le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar. Antes de que el coche la alcanzara, alguien salto a la carretera y la salvo. La chica miro confundida a su salvador y fruncio el ceÃ±o.

Kitiara-: Louis!!!!! Hasta cuando vas a estar siguiendome?? - la sombra la sonrio burlon.

Louis-: Yo tambien me alegro de verte!! Estas bien?? - le pregunto mientras la depositaba en el suelo.

Kitiara-: Si, estamos bien!! Ahora deja de seguirme de una buena vez!! Ya estoy harta de verte en todas partes!!!

Louis-: Lo siento, pero es algo que le debo a Milo... y a Kamus!!

???-: Pensaba que odiabas a Milo, Louis!! - los dos se volvieron sorprendidos para encontrarse cara a cara con ...

Kitiara-: Hyoga!!!!!!!

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Vulpix-: Espera un segundo a ver si lo he entendido bien... Que es eso de que tenemos que volver al Santuario????? - Jabu desvio la mirada a la fuente que habia cerca de ellos.

Jabu-: Lo que habeis oido!! Athenea ha ordenado a todos los caballeros de su orden reunirse en el Santuario!! Y eso os incluye a vosotros!!

Vulpix-: Ya le deje claro a Athenea en su momento que no volveria a pisar ese lugar!! 

Jabu-: No puedes desobedecer una orden directa de Athenea!!! Eres una de sus amazonas!!!

Vulpix-: Pues renuncio!!!!!! No quiero saber nada de la orden!!!!

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Hyoga-: No puedes renunciar a tu armadura!! Si vas a hacer semejante tonteria tendrias que decirselo a Athenea en persona y devolver la armadura al Santuario!! - la cara de frustracion de Kitiara era mas que obvia. Se estaba quedando sin salidas.

Kitiara-: Ya veo... que pasaria si me niego a ir?? - pregunto en un susurro ronco que hizo estremecer a Louis.

Hyoga-: Entonces tendria que llevarte por la fuerza... tu decides!! - la chica bajo su mirada al rostro sonriente de su hijo. 

Kitiara-: Esta bien!! Iremos!!! Y una vez alli le comunicare a Athenea mi decision de renunciar a la orden y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella!!! 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Jabu-: Estas segura de que quieres renunciar a tu armadura???

Vulpix-: Segurisima!!! No quiero que mi hijo tenga que pasar por todo el sufrimiento que nosotros hemos pasado!! El Santuario ya se ha cobrado suficientes vidas!!! No va a llevarse tambien la de mi hijo!!!

Jabu-: Tu hijo tendria posibilidades para ser un caballero de oro, teniendo en cuenta quien es su padre... - Jabu miro significativamente a Gabriel. Vulpix fijo sus ojos en el caballero del Unicornio mirandole con odio.

Vulpix-: Ni se te ocurra siquiera pensarlo!!!! Mi hijo no tendra nada que ver con la orden, queda claro?? - la amazona incremento su cosmos amenazador.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Hyoga-: Como el agua!! - respondio el caballero con expresion fria. - Entonces, me acompaÃ±aras al Santuario??

Kitiara-: Que remedio me queda?? Cuanto antes terminemos con esto... mejor!!!

  


  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	15. Una peticion y una decision

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... en absoluto!!! Solo los cojo prestados!!!!**_  
  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 15. Una peticion y una decision...

  


  


  


  


Cuando Vulpix y Gabriel regresaron al Santuario se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida. El recinto estaba aun como lo dejaron, en ruinas. En un aÃ±o no habian reparado ni reconstruido ninguna de las doce casas. Y el lugar estaba casi desierto, casi no habia guardia ni aprendices. En la entrada se encontraron con unos igualmente sorprendidos Kitiara y Louis.

Vulpix-: Ey!! Kiti!!! Tu tambien has venido??

Kitiara-: Sip. Ahi el "pato" me "recomendo" que viniera... Marius ha crecido mucho!!

Vulpix-: Si!! Armand esta muy guapo!! Se parece mucho a Milo... pero tiene tus ojos!! - la amazona de los Hielos Eternos sonrio orgullosa mirando a su hijo.

Kitiara-: Si, si que se parece!! Bueno... esto esta algo desierto, no te parece?? - comento mirando a su alrededor preocupada. La amazona del Zorro asintio en silencio.

Gabriel-: Deberiamos dirigirnos al Templo, para enterarnos que es lo que ocurre aqui y para que nos ha hecho llamar Athenea.

Vulpix-: Tienes razon, Gabe! Vamos!! Tenemos que subir por las escaleras, los pasadizos quedaron sepultados al derrumbarse los templos de Cancer y Virgo.

Kitiara-: Ugh!! Cierto!! Lo habia olvidado!! Como sera que aun no han arreglado esas casas?? Fijaos!! Esta todo en ruinas... como cuando nos fuimos!!

Vulpix-: Uhm!!! Subamos!!Â 

Tras una larga caminata llegaron al Templo, encontrandolo tambien en ruinas. Tampoco habia guardia en la entrada y cuando entraron con la unica persona que se encontraron fue con Tatsumi.

Tatsumi-: Quien anda ahi?? - pregunto temeroso el sirviente.

Kitiara-: Tatsumi??? Pero que hace este tio aqui?? Y donde estan el resto de los caballeros?? Y Athenea???

Vulpix-: Ey!! Kiti!! De una en una, please!!! Vamos por partes!! Donde esta Athenea??

Tatsumi-: Esta en el salon, con los caballeros de bronce... - el sirviente no dejaba de mirar a las amazonas de arriba a abajo. Como tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima a los dos pequeÃ±os bebes que llevaban en brazos.

Vulpix-: Pues entonces vamos dentro!! A ver si asi nos enteramos para que nos han hecho venir hasta aqui!! - entraron al salon del trono, donde antes solia recibir el Patriarca a todos los caballeros. Y alli encontraron a Athenea rodeada por sus caballeros de bronce y los pocos de plata que quedaban. A las chicas les parecia que todos habian envejecido mas de la cuenta en el ultimo aÃ±o. La diosa al verlas les sonrio debilmente y se acerco a ellas. Ambas dejaron a los pequeÃ±os con las sombras y se arrodillaron ante ella.

Kitiara-: Mi seÃ±ora!! Para que nos habeis hecho llamar??

Athenea-: Estoy feliz de veros de nuevo aqui!! Este ultimo aÃ±o ha sido un caos!! He tratado de reconstruir la orden pero... no puedo hacerlo sola!! Necesito a todos mis caballeros aqui... para ayudarme!! Ahora vosotras soys las de mayor rango en la orden... junto con Shaina y Marin...

Vulpix-: Pero... y los caballeros de bronce?? Ellos han superado ya el octavo sentido... son caballeros divinos... en rango nos ganan!!

Athenea-: Pero no en edad y en experiencia... son muy jovenes para tener alumnos!! Ademas...

Kitiara-: Uh?? Ademas?? - Athenea les hizo un gesto para que se levantaran y la siguieran al jardin. Ambas obedecieron y salieron a la parte trasera del Templo, lejos del resto. Una vez fuera, Athenea se sento en un banco, abatida.

Athenea-: Los caballeros de bronce no estan en condiciones de reconstruir la orden. La perdida de los dorados y de Seiya les ha afectado mucho... y ademas Shun... Shun tiene un cargo de conciencia horrible... por eso de haber sido la reencarnacion de Hades y se cree responsable de todo lo que ha ocurrido. E Ikki se piensa responsable de lo que le ha ocurrido a su hermano... Yo no se que hacer para darles a entender que lo que ha pasado no es culpa suya!! Me estoy ahogando aqui... necesito vuestra ayuda!! - la diosa se echo a llorar como una niÃ±a angustiada. Las dos amazonas la observaban perplejas. Durante un buen rato no se atrevieron a decir palabra, dejando a la diosa desahogarse. Cuando la muchacha se calmo un poco ambas amazonas se acercaron a ella.

Kitiara-: SeÃ±ora! Haremos lo posible por ayudaros a reconstruir la orden, pero... - Kitiara miro indecisa a su compaÃ±era de armas.

Vulpix-: Pero ambas tenemos unos hijos que cuidar... y el Santuario no es nuestra idea del hogar perfecto para hacerlo, la verdad... aun asi nos quedaremos y os ayudaremos. Antes de nada os aviso de que no pienso educar a mi hijo para que sea caballero!!

Kitiara-: Ni yo al mio!!

Athenea-: Sea como querais, pero vuestros hijos tienen una gran energia cosmica! Aunque no los eduqueis para ser caballeros su fuerza y su energia, sin un buen entrenamiento a la larga podria ser peligrosa... tanto para ellos como para los que les rodeen... pensadlo! - dichas estas palabras, la diosa se marcho de nuevo al Templo, dejando a las dos amazonas en el jardin en silencio.

Kitiara-: Crees que hemos hecho bien?? - pregunto la chica, rompiendo el silencio. Vulpix desvio la mirada hacia el Templo.

Vulpix-: Y que mas podiamos hacer?? No ibamos a decirle que se las apaÃ±ara ella sola y que no contara con nosotras, nee??

Kitiara-: No, claro... Ugh!! Intuyo que nos arrepentiremos de esto...

Vulpix-: Jo... pues vaya animos que das, hija!!

  


  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	16. una llegada inesperada

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, bla bla bla... creo que a estas alturas ya estamos todos convencidos!!**_  


  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 16. Una llegada inesperada.

  


  


  


- Este... a ver como te lo explico... Esto es un perfecto caos!!!!!!!!!! - la amazona de los Hielos Eternos se tapo los oidos ante el grito de desesperacion de su amiga. Las cosas no marchaban todo lo bien que deberian en el Santuario. Reunir al resto de caballeros que andaban desperdigados por el mundo era mas complicado de lo que pensaban, las obras iban muy atrasadas y los nuevos aprendices eran las cosas mas rebeldes que habian visto jamas. 

Kitiara-: Bien!! Calma!!! Vamos a ver!! Quien queda por llegar aqui?? - Vulpix reviso sus papeles.

Vulpix-: Pues... creo que solo queda Doffo de Rigel por volver... me parece... no estoy segura del todo!! Esto es un desastre con D mayuscula!! 

Kitiara-: Uh?? Doffo?? Ese no es el que hace poco descubrio que era la reencarnacion de Apollo??? Es seguro traerlo aqui?? A ver si le da por conquistar el mundo tambien y la liamos!!

Vulpix-: Nah!! Doffo no haria eso!! Era caballero de esta orden!! Oye!! Y los aprendices?? Como van?? - Kitiara fruncio el ceÃ±o.

Kitiara-: Pues como siempre!! Los de Shiryu armando jaleo!! El resto comportandose mas o menos!!

Vulpix-: Ugh!! Los de Shiryu?? Ya!! Aither!!!!! Ese niÃ±o acaba con mis nervios un dia!! Como puede ser tan trasto??

Kitiara-: Pues ni idea!! Pero Kiki no se queda atras!! Mira que cuando regreso al Santuario parecia muy deprimido, pero desde que se junto con ese chico... lo ha revolucionado!!!

Vulpix-: Sip! Creo que es de lo unico que me alegro de tener a Aither aqui!! Le ha devuelto la vida a Kiki. Ya me tenia preocupada... pero es que es tan trasto... - la amazona de los Hielos rio divertida.

Kitiara-: Bueno, en eso no podemos hacer nada... ya sabes como son!! Que Shiryu los meta en cintura a los dos!! Que para algo es su maestro!!

Vulpix-: Si, cierto!! Y los peques?? Por donde andan??

Kitiara-: Pues con las sombras... Gabriel esta con ellos.

Vulpix-: Pobre!! Tener que bregar con los dos... va a acabar hecho polvo!!!

Kitiara-: Normal!! Si ya andan!! No va a parar de ir detras de ellos... Crees que algun dia terminaremos las dichosas obras?? Se estan haciendo largas... - Vulpix miro a las doce casas aun en construccion.

Vulpix-: Eso espero!!! Porque, vamos!! No pense que fueran a durar tanto... Ya ha pasado un aÃ±o y seguimos igual...

Kitiara-: Esto seria mas facil si ellos estuvieran aqui... - ambas amazonas soltaron un suspiro triste. - Ojala Milo hubiera podido conocer a su hijo... - dijo de repente la amazona con lagrimas en sus ojos. Vulpix la miro preocupada.

Vulpix-: Seguro que se habria sentido muy orgulloso... Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo muchisimo que se parece a el... ya sabes lo presumido que era!! - Kitiara consiguio sonreir a pesar de las lagrimas. 

Kitiara-: Kamus tambien se habria estado orgulloso de su... 

Vulpix-: De su sobrino!!!!! - medio chillo la amazona cortando a su amiga. Esta la miro confusa un segundo. Luego comenzo a reir a carcajadas.

Kitiara-: Si, de su sobrino, por supuesto. - dijo la amazona sin dejar de reir. Vulpix fruncio el ceÃ±o disgustada.

Vulpix-: Mejor dejemos el tema!! Volvamos a las reparaciones... - dos muchachos, uno pelirrojo y otro moreno se acercaban hacia ellas corriendo. Las dos amazonas pusieron cara de circustancias cuando los reconocieron. Eran Aither y Kiki. - Ugh!! que habran hecho ahora estos dos??

Kitiara-: A saber...

Aither-: Ey!!! Jefas!!!!!

Vulpix-: Ugh!! Odio que me llame asi!!

Kitiara-: Jajajaja!! Hace lo mismo que tu hacias con Milo!! Jajajjaa!!!

Vulpix-: Ugh!! Que pasa Aither?? A que viene tanto jaleo??

Kiki-: Un tipo extraÃ±o esta en la entrada al Santuario!! Y pregunta por vosotras!!!!

Kitiara-: Uh?? o.0?? Por nosotras??? Quien sera??

Vulpix-: Jo... pues no se!! Bajemos a averiguarlo!! Kiki!! Haz algo util por la patria!! Llevanos hasta la entrada!! 

Kiki-: A sus ordenes Jefa!!!

Vulpix-: Â¬Â¬ Tendre que hablar seriamente con Shiryu sobre su idea de entrenar a un caballero... - gracias al poder de Kiki para teletransportarse, los cuatro aparecieron en la entrada del Santuario en un segundo, frente a un muchacho que los miro con expresion de sorpresa. - Uh???? Este es el chico que deciais???

Aither-: Si!! Este es!!! - Kitiara se acerco al muchacho nuevo sonriendo.

Kitiara-: Hola!! Soy Kitiara, la amazona de los Hielos Eternos!! Y esta es mi compaÃ±era, Vulpix, amazona del Zorro!! Has preguntado por nosotras??? - el chico las miro un segundo confuso, pero sonrio.

Doffo-: Hola!! Soy Doffo... perdonad!! Esperaba a alguien mayor, la verdad!!!

Vulpix y Kitiara-: Uh?????

Doffo-: Bueno... pues... yo pensaba que si estabais al cargo de la orden pues... seriais mayores!!

Vulpix-: No se como tomarme eso, la verdad!!

Kitiara-: Bueno!! Lo importante es que ya estas aqui Doffo!! Te estabamos esperando!!!

Doffo-: Ah, si???

Vulpix-: Si, eras el ultimo que quedaba por regresar!! Ven!! Te acompaÃ±aremos hasta el Templo para que puedas hablar con Athenea!! Aither!! Kiki!! No hagais ninguna de las vuestras!!!

Aither-: Nah!! Como piensas eso de nosotros???

Kitiara-: Ugh!! Mejor no tientes tu suerte, jovencito!!

  


  


  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	17. Resurrecion

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... aun estoy pensando en comprarlos en las rebajas...**_  
  
_**Gracias a Keiko12 y a Tsuki por sus reviews!!!! Arigato!!!!!!!**_  


  


  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 17. Resurreccion.

  


  


  


Han pasado ya dos aÃ±os mas. La reconstruccion del Santuario ya ha finalizado y varios aprendices han conseguido sus armaduras. Dos de esos aprendices iban a competir ese dia por su armadura. Las armaduras de Acuario y Escorpio. Los aprendices de Kitiara y Vulpix.Â 

Las dos amazonas se encontraban frente a Athenea haciendo su reporte sobre el Santuario.

  


Athenea-: Y como van las cosas por ahi???

Kitiara-: Pues... las obras ya han finalizado!! Y dos de los aprendices han obtenido su armadura ayer!! Aither y Kiki!!

Athenea-: Eso es estupendo!! Segun creo vuestros aprendices lucharan por sus armaduras hoy!! Estareis contentas!! - las dos amazonas se miraron entre si con expresion preocupada. - Ocurre algo?? - pregunto la diosa extraÃ±ada.

Vulpix-: Mi seÃ±ora!! Nos gustaria retrasar la prueba un aÃ±o mÃ¡s... no estamos muy convencida de las capacidades de nuestros alumnos! Han tenido muy poco tiempo para entrenar!!

Athenea-: Crei que ya estarian listos!! Vosotras mismas me dijisteis eso hace menos de un mes!!

Kitiara-: Pero hace un mes no habiamos visto lo que vimos ayer, seÃ±ora... - la diosa se puso seria.

Athenea-: Explicaos!!

Vulpix-: Pues...

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Mientras, en el Olimpo... el recien estrenado dios Apollo hacia sus practicas junto con su padre Zeus. Desde que Doffo volvio al Santuario, Athenea puso mucho interes en que se instalara en el Santuario de Delfos para que fuera tomando posesion de lo que pertenecia a Apollo. Alli se traslado junto con Sorrento. De vez en cuando subia al Olimpo para practicar sus nuevos poderes bajo la supervision de Zeus. Aquel dia, tras la practica, Apollo dio un paseo por los campos eliseos. A lo lejos vio varias figuras que le resultaba conocidas. Se acerco mas para averiguar quienes estaban alli. Se quedo de piedra al reconocerles. Eran los doce caballeros de oro.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Vulpix-: Pues vereis seÃ±ora... ultimamente hemos descubierto que tanto Arthur como Kanaan habian cambiado su conducta de una manera algo radical... no se como explicarlo!!

Kitiara-: Se han vuelto unos bravucones!!! Buscan pelea con todo el que se cruza en su camino!!! Ayer mismo los vimos bajar al pueblo y si no es por nosotras habrian matado a un hombre!! No creemos que esa sea la actitud apropiada para un caballero de oro!!

Vulpix-: Antes no eran asi... no se que ha podido ocurrir con ellos... - comento la amazona entristecida.

Kitiara-: Eran buenos chicos... no se que se les ha podido pasar por la cabeza para atacar a simples mortales!! 

Athenea-: Ciertamente eso es muy preocupante...

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Doffo-: Pero... que haceis vosotros aqui????

M.M.-: Estamos muertos, niÃ±o!!! Que crees que podemos hacer en un sitio como este??

Afrodita-: M.M.!! No seas desagradable hombre!!

Kamus-: Doffo!!! Me alegro de verte!!! 

Milo-: Si!! Aunque podria ser en otra situacion la verdad...

Shura-: Supongo que tu preferirias en un bar verdad Milo???

Milo-: Muy gracioso, Shura!!!

Shacka-: Y tu que haces aqui Doffo???

Doffo-: Pues... soy la reencarnacion de Apollo...

Mu-: La reencarnacion de Apollo????

Docko-: Vaya!!! Enhorabuena!!!!! - el muchacho se sonrojo visiblemente, causando las carcajadas de los doce caballeros.

Milo-: Oye!!! Y tienes alguna novedad del Santuario??? Como estan las cosas por ahi???

Doffo-: Pues... las cosas van bien, ahora!! Las casas han sido reconstruidas y han venido muchos aprendices!! Algunos ya tienen su armadura!! Shiryu termino de entrenar a Kiki y ya es el caballero de Aries!! - Mu miro sorprendido a Doffo, para luego empezar a reir divertido.

Mu-: Vaya!! Ya me han quitado el puesto!!! - exclamo riendo.

Doffo-: Si!! Todo esta muy bien organizado!! Tanto Vulpix como Kitiara son muy buenas haciendo su trabajo!! Lo han planeado todo muy bien!! 

Kamus-: Que??????

Milo-: Creo que no he oido bien la ultima parte... El Desastre y Kiti??? Organizando????

M.M.-: Jajajajajajaja!! Shion!!!!! Creo que a ti tambien te quitaron el puesto!!!!

Shion-: Feh!!

Kamus-: Estas diciendonos que ellas dos dirigen el Santuario?? No me lo puedo creer!!!

Doffo-: Claro!! Quien si no?? Athenea misma se lo pidio!! Y mira que lo tienen dificil!! Entre sus alumnos y sus hijos, pues...

Milo-: Que??? Alumnos?? Hijos????? - le interrumpio el caballero de Escorpio. Doffo lo miro asustado.

Doffo-: Si, claro!! Tienen un alumno cada una, los aspirantes a caballero de Escorpio y Acuario, Arthur y Kanaan. Y sus hijos, Marius y Armand, que tienen ya tres aÃ±os... crei que lo sabriais...

Milo-: Kiti tiene un hijo???? 

Doffo-: Tuyo que yo sepa, Milo!!

Milo-: Soy padre???? 

Shura-: Ahora si que esta en shock!!! Jajajajaja!!! Milo padre??? Jajajajaja!!! Eso es demasiado divertido!!!

Kamus-: Supongo que el padre del hijo de Vulpix sera Gabriel... - comento el caballero con voz apagada. Milo lo miro con tristeza.

Doffo-: Bueno! La verdad es que el niÃ±o se le parece mucho!! Hasta tienen el mismo color de pelo, pero... no se!! Ella dice que es el padre... supongo que si...

Shacka-: Acaso lo dudas???

Doffo-: No se... yo prefiero no opinar!! - Zeus llego en ese momento. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Athena-: Kanaan!! Arthur!!! Sabeis para que os he hecho venir aqui??? -Â  los dos aprendices miraron friamente a la diosa sin contestar. Vulpix y Kitiara estaban a ambos lados del trono de la diosa con expresiones serias en sus rostros. - He tenido informes muy decepcionantes de vuestro comportamiento!! Me han comunicado que os veis frecuentemente involucrados en reyertas y peleas callejeras sin sentido!! Que teneis que decir en vuestra defensa???

Kanaan-: Esto es un juicio???

Arthur-: Asi parece... - la mirada del muchacho se clavo en los rostros de las amazonas, que sostuvieron su mirada. 

Vulpix-: No os consideramos dignos de reclamar las armaduras doradas!! En los ultimos meses habeis cambiado!! Que os ha pasado??? - Kanaan sonrio con malicia.

Kanaan-: Nada, querida maestra!! Solo que el poder es algo muy interesante... porque no ibamos a usarlo en nuestro beneficio???

Arthur-: Claro!! Para que sino nos hemos matado entrenando?? Para defender a esos insectos??? Venga ya!!! 

Kitiara-: Me espantas, Arthur!!! Nunca pense algo asi de vosotros dos!!! - los dos aprendices soltaron una carcajada que las hizo estremecer a las dos.

Kanaan-: Y que pensais hacer para detenernos?? Gracias a vosotras, queridas maestras, ahora tenemos un cosmos de caballero de oro!!! Somos invencibles!!!

Arthur-: Si!! Vosotras soys simples caballeros de plata!! No podreis con nosotros!!! - Vulpix y Kitiara sonrieron maliciosamente a los aprendices.

Vulpix-: Y vosotros olvidais una cosa, queridos alumnos!! Nosotras os enseÃ±amos todo lo que sabeis!! Conocemos todos vuestros puntos debiles!!!

Kitiara-: Y ademas!! Quien os ha dicho que os lo hemos enseÃ±ado todo?? Sin contar que nosotras estamos protegidas por nuestras armaduras!! Y vosotros no teneis ninguna que os guarde!!

Vulpix-: Ahora, queridos mios!! Que pensais hacer??

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Doffo-: De verdad puedo hacer eso padre??? - Zeus sonrio divertido ante los rostros sorprendidos de su hijo y de los caballeros.

Zeus-: Claro!! Por algo eres el dios de la medicina, hijo mio!! Con mi ayuda podremos devolverle la vida a todos los caballeros de tu hermana Athenea!! De camino le hariamos un favor, ya que su orden se quedo muy diezmada a causa de su batalla con Hades... Casi no tiene guardia... ademas!! Se que hecha mucho de menos a cierto caballero de bronce que anda por aqui perdido... - las miradas de todos se fijaron en Seiya, el cual se sonrojo. Los demas rieron divertidos.

Milo-: Entoces... nos podeis devolver la vida??? Eso es genial!!!

Zeus-: Bien!! Pues empecemos!!! Estas listo hijo???

Doffo-: Si!!

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Kitiara-: Entoces... que pensais hacer ahora??? Vais a enfrentaros a nosotras??? No os lo recomiendo... podemos ser amazonas de plata, pero no como las demas!!! A nosotras nos entrenaron caballeros de oro!! Nuestro poder esta por encima de los caballero de plata convencionales!!! - los dos muchachos se pusieron en pie. Ambas amazonas convocaron a sus armaduras.

Athenea-: Os voy a dar la oportunidad de marcharos de aqui y no volver jamas!! Si volveis a pisar este recinto sagrado se os perseguira y matara!! - los aprendices se pusieron en posicion de combate. Las amazonas bajaron hasta el salon y se pusieron igualmente en posicion. Los cuatro caballeros comenzaron a invocar sus cosmos.

Vulpix-: Vamos a ver si habeis aprendido algo en estos aÃ±os...

Arthur-: A lo mejor te sorprendo, sensei!!!

Kitiara-: Bien, Kanaan... enseÃ±ame tu mejor golpe!!!

Kanaan-: Sera un placer!!! - la lucha comenzo. Ambos aprendices se lanzaron al ataque contra sus maestras, pero estas los rechazaron con facilidad y les golpearon duramente, mandandolos al suelo con sus cosmos. Los aprendices se levantaron rapidamente, volviendo a atacar, pero de nuevo fueron rechazados por los cosmos de las amazonas. Esto se repitio un par de veces mas, hasta que las amazonas, hartas de seguir con ese juego, decidieron terminar con el combate. Pillando por sorpresa a los aprendices los inmovilizaron para darles el golpe de gracia.Â 

En ese momento una luz muy brillante los deslumbro a todos. Las amazonas soltaron su presa y los aprendices aprovecharon para huir. Cuando las amazonas pudieron abrir los ojos se quedaron heladas al ver lo que tenian delante. Los caballeros caidos estaban frente a ellas.

Vulpix-: No puede ser cierto!!

Kitiara-: Milo??? - exclamo la amazona antes de perder el conocimiento. Alguien a la velocidad de la luz la sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo. 

Milo-: Ya estoy de vuelta, Kit!! Te prometi que jamas me separaria de ti!!

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	18. Consejos de hermanos

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertencen... pero estoy buscando voluntarios para robarselos a su dueÃ±o!! Alguien se apunta???**_  


  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 18. Consejos de hermanos.

  


  


  


Kamus paseaba distraido por el Santuario, observando los cambios y las mejoras que se habian realizado en el recinto sagrado. Los caballeros de oro al poco de volver a la vida, se habian vuelto a establecer en sus casas y ahora estaban volviendo a decorarlas y amueblarlas. Solo Docko habia renunciado a volver a su casa, legandole su armadura a Shiryu. Mu tampoco habia reclamado su armadura, pero seguia en su antigua casa, junto con Kiki y Aither, los cuales estaban encantados de tenerlo con ellos.Â 

Por otra parte, Milo se habia ido a vivir con Kitiara y su hijo a la casa de Escorpio, por lo que Vulpix habia desaparecido del mapa, junto con Gabriel. Hacia dias que no sabia nada de ellos dos. Ni del pequeÃ±o Marius, al que ni siquiera habia visto, ya que la amazona se marcho del Santuario sin decir nada a nadie al dia siguiente de la resurreccion de los dorados. Kamus se habia sentido muy decepcionado con el comportamiento de la amazona, pero se sentia aliviado por no verles juntos. Eso seria demasiado doloroso para el. Ya habia sido doloroso enterarse de que tenia un hijo con su hermano. Verlos juntos era algo que le rompia el corazon. Miro entristecido el mar azul de Grecia y aspiro el perfume del aire.

Kamus-: Hasta el aire me la recuerda... - una risa divertida lo saco de sus pensamientos. Milo, sentado en una roca lo observaba sonriendo burlon. Junto a el, Dominic, la sombra de Piscis miraba serio la escena.

Milo-: Sabes que es muy gracioso verte tan deprimido, Kamus??? - el caballero de Acuario gruÃ±o por lo bajo y se volvio para marcharse del lugar, pero Milo lo detuvo agarrandolo del brazo. - Ey!! Adonde vas, pedazo de hielo??? - Kamus le lanzo una mirada furibunda mientras soltaba su brazo.

Kamus-: A mi casa!! Dejame en paz, Milo!! 

Milo-: Vamos, Kamus!! Era una broma hombre!! No te vayas!! Se puede saber que te pasa??? - los ojos de Kamus brillaron con furia durante un segundo, luego se apagaron. El caballero bajo la mirada y siguio alejandose sin que pudieran impedirlo. Milo fruncio el ceÃ±o disgustado.

Dominic-: No vas tras el, Milo??

Milo-: Nah!! Ya es mayorcito!! Tarde o temprano se dara cuenta de lo que le pasa y hara lo que tenga que hacer!! 

Dominic-: Eso espero...Â 

  


Kamus se dirigio a paso rapido hacia su casa, esquivando a todo el mundo. No le apetecia ver a nadie, solo a una persona... pero ella ya no estaba alli. Se habia marchado. El hubiera deseado hablar una vez mas con ella. Habia soÃ±ado tantas veces con volver a verla... y ahora se marchaba sin ni siquiera despedirse. Tambien deseaba hablar con su hermano, para agradecerle que la hubiera cuidado tan bien y felicitarle por su hijo, pero no habia tenido ocasion de hacerlo. Entristecido se encerro en su habitacion.Â 

  


Kitiara se acerco hasta la playa con su pequeÃ±o Armand de la mano y se sento junto a Milo y Dominic. 

Kitiara-: Que??? Habeis conseguido algo de Kamus??? 

Milo-: Nah!! Que va!! Tu maestro tiene la cabeza muy dura, sabes?? - Kitiara solto una risita - No te rias!!! Esto es serio!! 

Kitiara-: Vale, vale!! No me rio!! Pero te recuerdo que ya te avise de que Kamus iba a reaccionar asi!! Si lo sabre yo...

Dominic-: Sabes algo de ella?? - Kitiara se puso seria, por primera vez en toda la tarde.

Kitiara-: No, por ahora nada! Pero me hago una idea de donde esta!!

Milo-: Este desastre...

  


Kamus, tendido boca arriba en su cama miraba entristecido una foto que se habian hecho los cuatro cuando aun entrenaban a las dos amazonas. Cuando aun no habian empezado las guerras, antes de que el muriera y todo se complicara tanto. Acaricio con ternura el rostro de la chica en la foto. Un debil ruido lo puso alerta. La sombra de Acuario lo observaba burlon apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

Gabriel-: Que bajo has caido, hermanito!! 

Kamus-: Que demonios haces aqui??? - la sombra entro a la habitacion y se sento en una de las sillas que alli habia, quedando frente al caballero de oro. 

Gabriel-: Nada!! Solo estoy de paso!! Por lo visto a Vulpix se le olvido algo en casa de Milo y vinimos a recogerlo... - el caballero de Acuario abrio mucho los ojos sorprendido.

Kamus-: Ella... ella esta aqui??? - pregunto con algo de miedo en su voz. Gabriel sonrio. 

Gabriel-: Claro!! Vinimos los tres!!! La deje con Marius en casa de Milo, pero seguramente estara bajando a la playa ahora! Dijo que queria volver a ver la costa antes de irse...

Kamus-: Irse??? A donde???? No os vais a quedar en el Santuario???

Gabriel-: No. No quiere quedarse aqui! Va a dejar su armadura y su puesto.

Kamus-: Pero eso es una locura!!! Por que va a hacer semejante tonteria??? No piensas impedirlo???

Gabriel-: No puedo hacer nada para detenerla!! - respondio la sombra con aire abatido. Kamus lo miro incredulo.

Kamus-: Como que no puedes hacer nada??? Eres... eres... eres el padre de su hijo!! Gabe, tienes que convencerla para que no abandone el Santuario!! - la sombra sonrio tristemente. 

Gabriel-: Yo no puedo, por eso he venido ha verte!! Pense que a lo mejor a ti te hace caso...

Kamus-: Que te hace pensar eso!! Deberias pedirselo a Milo en todo caso!! - Gabriel se levanto de la silla y se encamino hacia la entrada de la casa. - Gabriel!!!!

Gabriel-: Estara en la playa!! Recuerdalo!!! - le dijo sin dejar de darle la espalda y saliendo de la casa. Kamus se quedo sentado en la cama, mirando la puerta por la que habia salido Gabriel. Un segundo despues bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras del Santuario hacia la costa.

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	19. Reencuentros y despedidas

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... la idea de robarlos sigue en pie!!**_  


  


  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 19. Reencuentros y despedidas

  


  


  


Un niÃ±o pequeÃ±o con el cabello color rojizo corria y reia por la orilla de la playa, jugando con el agua. La amazona del Zorro miraba embelesada a su pequeÃ±o, sentada en la arena. El niÃ±o la sonrio y siguio jugando en la orilla. Vulpix oyo unos suaves pasos en la arena acercandose a ella.

  


Kamus llego a la playa con la respiracion agitada por la carrera. A pesar de la distancia pudo distinguir la silueta de la amazona sentada en la arena y al niÃ±o corriendo hacia ella. El caballero se quedo inmovil observando al pequeÃ±o, totalmente sorprendido. No se habia imaginado que se pareciera tanto a Gabriel. Asi permanecio un rato antes de atreverse a acercarse a la chica. Lentamente camino hacia ella y se sento a su lado. El sabia que ella habia notado su presencia hacia rato.Â 

  


Vulpix se puso tensa al sentir al caballero sentado a su lado. Kamus sintio como su cuerpo se estremecia al cogerle la mano. Sintio como el aura de la amazona se cubria con un manto de nerviosismo e incertidumbre.

Kamus-: Marius se parece muchisimo a su padre... - la amazona esbozo una sonrisa triste en su rostro. 

Vulpix-: Como no tienes idea... a veces pienso que se le parece demasiado...

Kamus-: Gabriel me ha dicho que vas a abandonar tu armadura... por que??? - la chica fruncio el ceÃ±o.

Vulpix-: Voy a matar a Gabriel!! No tiene derecho a contarte eso!!

Kamus-: Como que no??? Es que no pensabas decirme nada?? Ibas a irte sin nisiquiera darme la oportunidad de hablar contigo??? Eso no es justo!!! Y tu lo sabes!!! - la amazona bajo la cabeza ocultando su rostro. Cuando hablo de nuevo su voz solo era un susurro ronco.

Vulpix-: Si quiero dejar la orden es cosa mia!! Nadie puede reclamarme nada!! Cuando volvi despues de la guerra santa le dije claramente a Athenea que solo era temporal!! Solo arreglar este caos y regresar a casa!! Y yo ya he cumplido!! Nadie puede obligarme a quedarme aqui!!! Y tu menos que nadie... - el caballero aun tenia la mano de la chica cogida. Tiro violentamente de ella para abrazarla fuerte. La chica no se resistio y escondio su cara en el pecho del caballero, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente. - No tienes derecho a venir ahora despues de dejarme sola!! No tienes... - los labios del caballero silenciaron su llanto y sus protestas. La amazona abrio sorprendida sus ojos. A traves de las lagrimas podia ver el rostro entristecido y lleno de ternura del caballero. Lo abrazo fuerte como si temiera que desapareciera de nuevo. Desde lo alto de una roca, oculto entre las sombras, alguien lo observaba todo...

  


Milo se acerco en silencio a la sombra, que estaba absorto observando la escena entre su hermano y la mujer que amaba. El rostro de Gabriel era una mascara de perfecta frialdad. No demostraba ningun sentimiento. Por un segundo, Milo creyo ver el rostro de Kamus en el. Sintio una gran pena por la sombra. 

Gabriel-: Y aqui termina tu problema conmigo, insecto!! Ahora ella estara con quien tu deseabas... - Milo miro perplejo a la sombra.

Milo-: Vas a dejar que se quede con ella?? Asi sin mas??? Estaba claro que me equivoque contigo...

Gabriel-: No pienso quedarme con una mujer que ama mas a otro hombre...

Milo-: Pe... pero... eres el padre de su hijo!!! - la sombra solto una risita amargada. 

Gabriel-: Si, claro!! Bueno, insecto!! Nos veremos por ahi... - la sombra comenzo a alejarse sin que Milo pudiera detenerlo.

Milo-: Definitivamente me equivoque contigo, traidor!!!! - le grito el caballero al ver el gesto de despedida de la sombra. - Pero se que volveras... - aÃ±adio en un susurro apagado. Volvio su vista hacia la playa, en donde Kamus y Vulpix seguian abrazados, mientras un curioso Marius miraba asombrado la escena.

  


Marius se acerco a su madre al oirla llorar. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a aquel que la habia hecho tanto daÃ±o como para conseguir que llorara, pero a la vez estaba sorprendido. Nunca en su corta vida habia visto a su madre llorar y menos aun de esa manera. Fue entonces cuando pudo ver la cara de aquel hombre con mas claridad. Se quedo muy sorprendido al comprobar que aquel extraÃ±o se parecia mucho a Gabriel. Los ojos del extraÃ±o lo miraron curiosos, con un brillo extraÃ±o. Su madre se volvio hacia el con una sonrisa a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto de lagrimas. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. El niÃ±o obedecio, aun con algo de reticencia.

Vulpix-: Marius, ven aqui, cariÃ±o! - la amazona se seco las lagrimas con la mano. - Marius!! Este hombre es el hermano de Gabriel!! - el chico miro sorprendido primero a su madre y luego al hombre que lo miraba serio de arriba a abajo.

Marius-: El hermano de Gabriel??? - a Kamus le choco mucho que el niÃ±o llamara a la sombra por su nombre, pero se rehizo en seguida y le tendio su mano al pequeÃ±o. Este se la cogio, saludandole de forma muy graciosa. - Hola!! Yo soy Marius!! Eres amigo de mi mama??? - Kamus sonrio divertido. 

Kamus-: Si, soy amigo de tu madre... y de tu padre... 

Marius-: Conoces a mi papa???? Sabes quien es???? - la cara de extraÃ±eza de Kamus era todo un poema. Volvio su mirada interrogante hacia la amazona.

Kamus-: Que?? No conoces a tu padre... yo... yo creia que Gabriel era tu padre!! - el niÃ±o nego con la cabeza.

Marius-: No!! Gabriel no es mi padre!! El siempre me dice que es mi tio... - la amazona tomo de la mano al caballero.

Vulpix-: Kamus... hay una cosa que no te he contado... y que no pensaba contarte...

  


  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	20. Caminante no hay camino

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... jo... yo quero!!!!!!!!  
  
  
A Keiko12 ... me encanta que te guste la historia!! Si... es una pena lo de Gabriel... pero aun quedan mas cosas para que le pasen!! A el y al resto!!**_  


  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 20. Caminante no hay camino...

  


  


  


- No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un aÃ±o sin que hayamos sabido nada de Gabriel... - comento Kamus en voz baja. Milo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por oirle, a causa del ruido que habia en aquel lugar. Ambos caballeros estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la posada a la que solian ir todos los fines de semana los caballeros dorados. Era un lugar a donde acudian para desconectarse del Santuario y de sus deberes. Casi todos los caballeros solian hacer algo parecido. Algunos iban a esa posada y otros iban a los bares de la capital griega. Pero los dorados preferian aquel lugar, por ser mas tranquilo.Â 

  


Normalmente solian ir los antiguos, pero aquella noche solo ellos dos habian bajado al pueblo. Los demas tenian otras ocupaciones esa noche. Ahora Milo observaba a su amigo que miraba absorto su vaso de vodka aun intacto. Kitiara y Vulpix estaban en casa de Milo, supuestamente viendo una pelicula con los niÃ±os. Ambos caballeros sabian que era una excusa para quedarse solas y hablar tranquilamente sobre sus cosas. Como tambien sabian que Kitiara lo hacia para poder hablar con su amiga sobre la sombra, que seguia desaparecido. 

  


Milo-: De seguro que esta bien!! Ya sabes!! Gabe es un tipo duro!! Se sabe cuidar solo!! Estara bien, Kamus!! - a pesar de los intentos de animarlo, Kamus no reaccionaba. - Vamos Kamus!! No vas a estar culpandote por esto toda la vida!!! El se fue porque quiso!! Podria haberse quedado y luchar!! Es un vil traidor... 

  


Kamus-: El unico traidor aqui soy yo, Milo... - susurro antes de tomarse toda su copa de un trago.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Un caminante andaba solitario por las estepas nevadas de Siberia. Una fuerte nevada azotaba la region. El caminante iba embozado en una capa negra que resaltaba en la blanca nieve. El extraÃ±o paro en seco en el camino. A lo lejos se divisaba una pequeÃ±a cabaÃ±a, en las afueras del pueblo. Camino despacio hacia la casa. Unas luces la iluminaron y un hombre salio al exterior. A pesar de la tormenta, el hombre solo llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas y unos pantalones finos. Una sonrisa se escapo de los labios del caminante.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Vulpix y Kitiara se encontraban sentadas frente al televisor en el sofa de la casa de Milo. Los niÃ±os, tumbados en el suelo, no despegaban la vista del televisor, riendo divertidos con la pelicula de dibujos que veian. Las dos amazonas tomaban un cafe mientras charlaban. 

  


Vulpix-: Como pudo irse?? Asi... sin despedirse, sin dejar que me explicara, sin ... sin nada!! 

  


Kitiara-: Deja de atormentarte por eso!! No va a servir de nada!!

  


Vulpix-: Lo se!! Pero es que me siento tan mal... Milo me dijo que nos vio!! Hubiera preferido que me hubiera gritado, que se hubiera enfadado conmigo por eso... pero esto... - la chica escondio la cara entre sus manos. Kitiara la abrazo. - Lo siento, Kiti!! Siempre te estoy dando la lata con mis neuras!!

  


Kitiara-: Feh!! Neuras??? Eso no son neuras, mujer!! El que venga Hades a reclamarme que lo traicionara si es una neura!! - ambas soltaron una risita divertida - No te preocupes mas por el!! Seguro que volvera!! Y entonces podreis aclarar todo esto!! Ya lo veras...

  


Vulpix-: Ojala que sea asi...

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


El caminante se acerco al hombre de la cabaÃ±a, haciendo un gesto de saludo con su mano. El hombre le sonrio. Este era alto, con el cabello corto y de color grisaceo, con los ojos negros. 

  


Crystal-: Tu?? Me alegra verte, Gabriel!! - el caminante se despojo de la capa, descubriendo su rostro. La sombra sonrio al antiguo caballero de los Hielos Eternos. 

  


Gabriel-: Hola Crystal!! Cuanto tiempo, no?? - Crystal abrazo a la sombra con afecto. 

  


Crystal-: Pero bueno!! Que se te ha perdido por aqui?? Tan lejos del Santuario!! - el rostro de Gabriel se ensombrecio visiblemente. Crystal lo miro con asombro y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. - Pero... que te ha pasado, viejo amigo?? Vamos!! Entra en casa!! Te voy a echar un trago del mejor vodka de la region!!! - Gabriel sonrio ante la proposicion y siguio a Crystal hasta la casa, entrando con el a su interior. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Dos muchachos tomaban una copa en un bar en Italia, hablandose en susurros. Uno de ellos tiene el cabello corto y deÂ  ojos violetas. El otro tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos azules.

  


Kanaan-: Entoces... todo listo??? - el muchacho de ojos azules sonrio con malicia.

  


Arthur-: Todo listo!!! Vamos a por ellas!!!!

  


  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  
  



	21. Intrigas

  
**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertencen... esto es repetitivo!!! Yo creo que ya quedo claro!! no??_**  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 21. Intrigas.

  


  


  


El Patriarca del Santuario habia reunido en la sala a varios caballeros dorados y de plata. El rostro de Shion denotaba preocupacion. 

  


Shion-: Bien!! Os voy a explicar porque os he reunido!! En especial a vosotras, Vulpix y Kitiara!! - las dos amazonas pusieron cara de extraÃ±eza. 

  


Milo-: A ellas?? Por quÃ©??

  


Shion-: Hemos recibido informes sobre unos hombres con poderes especiales, casi como los de un caballero!! Y tenemos suficientes pruebas que nos hacen pensar que son vuestros alumnos!! 

  


Kitiara-: Que??? Kanaan y Arthur??? No puedo creerlo!!!

  


Shion-: Sospechamos que van tras vosotras!! Es por eso que todos debemos estar alerta, ya que pueden intentar atacar el Santuario para matarlas. - Kamus y Milo miraban preocupados a las dos amazonas. 

  


Vulpix-: Lo primero es quitar a los niÃ±os de enmedio!!! Con su permiso seÃ±or, me gustaria enviar a mi hijo con mis padres!! Alli estaran a salvo!! - Shion asintio en silencio. Las dos amazonas se levantaron para salir de la sala, pero Shion las detuvo. 

  


Shion-: Esperad un minuto las dos, por favor!! Antes de hacer nada deberiamos pensar en vuestra seguridad!! Es a vosotras a las que buscan!!

  


Kitiara-: Para nosotras estan primero nuestros niÃ±os!! Ya les vencimos una vez... volveremos a hacerlo!!! 

  


Milo-: Ademas!! Esta vez estaremos nosotros para ayudarlas!! Esos tipos no lograran entrar al Santuario!! - las amazonas abandonaron la sala para reunirse con sus hijos. Shion aun retuvo alli a los caballeros dorados. 

  


Shion-: Estad alerta!! Nadie debe traspasar las murallas del Santuario sin mi permiso o el permiso de Athenea, queda claro?? - los caballeros asintieron y salieron de la sala.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


En Siberia, en una pequeÃ±a cabaÃ±a, dos hombres bebian sentados junto a la chimenea, mientras charlaban. 

  


Crystal-: Uhm... asi que eso es lo que ha pasado... pero... explicame una cosa, Gabe. Por que te marchaste sin pedirle explicaciones?? Vamos... hasta yo lo hice cuando Vulpix y yo decidimos dejarlo!! - la sombra miro ensimismado a las llamas. 

  


Gabriel-: Para que?? Para que me dijera que lo ama a el mas?? Eso no podria soportarlo... con el no!!!!! Cualquiera menos el!!!!! 

  


Crystal-: Deberias ir y hablar con ella, de todas maneras. Te debe una explicacion, por mucho que te duela oirla!! - Crystal puso una mano en el hombro de la sombra. - Gabe!! Sabes que tengo razon!! Regresa al Santuario y habla con ella!! No pierdes nada por eso!! - Gabriel sonrio con amargura.

  


Gabriel-: Tienes razon!! Lo que mas me importaba ya lo perdi, no?? 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Pronto todo estara preparado!! Y tendreis vuestra venganza!!- un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos negros hablaba a los dos chicos que estaban arrodillados ante el. - Y con vuestra venganza yo obtendre la mia!!

  


Kanaan y Arthur-: Si, milord Ares!!!! - exclamaron los dos chicosÂ  al unisono. Ares solto una carcajada malvada que resono en la habitacion haciendo estremecer a los dos muchachos. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Athenea observo preocupada al cielo estrellado de Grecia.Â  Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo.

  


Athenea-: Algo malo se avecina... y esta vez... estamos solos...

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	22. Remordimientos

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... que rollo!! Yo los queria!!!!! Buaa!!!!!!!**_  


  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 22. Remordimientos.

  


  


  


  


  


- Crees que hemos hecho lo correcto??? - Vulpix miro intrigada a su amiga.

  


- Claro que si!! Los niÃ±os estaran mas seguros fuera del Santuario!! Por suerte ese par de zopencos no saben donde pueden encontrarles... si no tendriamos un gran problema!!

  


- No me referia a eso... 

  


- Uh?? Entonces... de que hablas?? No te entiendo...

  


- Si Arthur y Kanaan han salido asi... es por nuestra culpa??? Tan malas maestras hemos sido para que se volvieran en contra de todo lo que les hemos enseÃ±ado?? Eso me hace dudar sobre si merecemos estar aqui... si merecemos nuestras armaduras... - la amazona del Zorro miro a su amiga, con expresion preocupada. 

  


- No lo se, Kiti!!

  


- Vosotras no habeis hecho mal!! - las dos amazonas miraron sorprendidas hacia la puerta, por donde Kamus y Milo entraban. Ambos se sentaron con ellas. - Si vuestros alumnos han decidido ponerse del lado del mal no es por tener un mal entrenamiento... eso depende de sus corazones. 

  


- Si en su alma ya habitaba el mal no habia nada que pudierais hacer para evitarlo. - Kitiara apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del caballero de Escorpio. - Vosotras fuisteis un desastre de alumnas... pero... soys unas esplendidas amazonas!! Y estamos seguros de que habeis sido unas buenas maestras!!

  


- Nosotros no entrenamos incompetentes, verdad Kitiara??? - Kamus sonrio burlon a la amazona de los Hielos Eternos. Esta le devolvio la sonrisa. Hacia mucho tiempo que no oia a su maestro llamandola de esa forma... como cuando entrenaban!!

  


- No es vuestra culpa...

  


- Eso no me hace sentir mejor - dijo de repente Vulpix, sorprendiendolos a los tres - La cuestion es que dos alumnos nuestros, que nosotras hemos entrenado, estan usando su poderÂ  y nuestras enseÃ±anzas para hacer daÃ±o a cualquiera que les lleve la contraria!! Debemos impedirlo a toda costa!! Voy a salir a buscarles!! - Kamus la miro en un vano intento por detenerla. Kitiara tambien se levanto decidida.

  


- Yo te acompaÃ±o!! Es nuestra responsabilidad!!! Nosotras les detendremos!! Vamos a por ellos!! - Kitiara hizo crujir sus nudillos en seÃ±al de pelea. 

  


- Esperad un minuto las dos!!! - casi grito Milo - Os habeis vuelto locas o que??? Esos dos os estan buscando para mataros!!!

  


- Y??? Yo le enseÃ±e a ese tonto Kanaan todo lo que sabe!!! No tiene secretos para mi el derrotarle!! 

  


- Cierto!!! No estan a nuestra altura!! Ni siquiera tienen armadura!! Vamos, Kiti!! Vamos a buscarles!!

  


- Eso no va a ser necesario, sensei... 

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  



	23. Comienza la batalla

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... animo!! ya queda poco!!!  
  
  
Gracias a Keiko12 por sus review!! NiÃ±a! me estas malcriando!! jajajaja**_  


  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 23. Comienza la batalla!!

  


  


- Kanaan!!! - exclamaron sorprendidas las dos amazonas. El muchacho miro burlon a sus maestras. Arthur aparecio tras el. 

  


- Cuanto tiempo, maestras!! - los cuatro caballeros se pusieron en guardia. Kamus mando una seÃ±al de alerta a traves de su cosmos. Tras los dos chicos, un ejercito de bersekers esperaba la orden de atacar.

  


- Bersekers!!! Que bajo habeis caido!!! Os habeis aliado con Ares!!! - les acuso Kitiara. Ambos chicos soltaron una carcajada divertidos. 

  


- Hay que acercarse al sol que mas calienta, sensey!! Y Ares nos ha ofrecido mucho a cambio de acabar con vuestra miserable existencia y con la de Athenea!! - Milo se adelanto un paso, furioso.

  


- Y acaso os creeis que podeis vencernos??? Bah!! No nos llegais ni a la suela del zapato!! 

  


- Estais los cuatro, solos!! Sin armadura y sin nadie que os ayude!! Y nosotros somos cientos!! Quien crees que ganara esta batalla???

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Mu tropezo con Aioria cuando subia las escaleras a toda velocidad. Los dos se miraron un instante, antes de volver a seguir corriendo. En el camino se encontraron con el resto de los caballeros de oro que se dirigian en la misma direccion con una expresion sombria en sus rostros... hacia el coliseo... un aura maligna y muy poderosa rodeaba la antigua construccion...

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


En cuestion de segundos, el Coliseo se habia transformado en un campo de batalla. Un centenar de bersekers atacaron a los cuatro caballeros, rodeandoles por completo. Los dos caballeros de oro se desembarazaron de una tercera parte sin gran esfuerzo. Las dos amazonas se enfrentaban a sus antiguos alumnos en una encarnizada lucha. Los dos chicos llevaban puestas unas extraÃ±as armaduras negras muy resistentes que aguantaban los golpes de las amazonas. Al encontrarse sin armadura, ambas mujeres empezaban a perder terreno.Â 

  


Milo observaba preocupado como las dos amazonas eran acorraladas lentamente por sus alumnos. Intercambio una mirada de complicidad con Kamus. Este solo asintio en silencio y se coloco en posicion para hacer su Ejecucion de la Aurora. Pero al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, no hizo el ataque. Kamus creo con su cosmos una niebla helada muy densa que cego a los bersekers. Aprovechando su desconcierto, los dos caballeros de oro corrieron hacia las amazonas.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Como que no se puede pasar??? - la voz de Saga retumbo en todo el recinto. Kiki y Mu intentaban en vano traspasar la barrera que rodeaba el Coliseo. 

  


- Que clase de ser ha podido crear esta barrera?? El cosmos que la creo debe ser muy poderoso!!! - Aioria no dejaba de mirar hacia la construccion muy preocupado. Shiryu no dejaba de observar a su maestro. Docko analizaba la situacion con el ceÃ±o fruncido y sus ojos cerrados. 

  


- El poder de un dios... Ares esta tras esto!! Siento su cosmos!! 

  


- Ares?? El dios de la Guerra??? Y a ese que se le ha perdido aqui?? - pregunto despreciativamente Mascara de Muerte. 

  


- Ares quiere el poder del Santuario... quiere gobernar en la Tierra!! Pero para eso necesita hacerse con el control del Santuario!! - Athenea camino despacio hacia sus caballeros. Estos al verla se inclinaron para saludarla. 

  


- Mi seÃ±ora!! No deberiais haber salido del Templo!! Este no es un lugar seguro para vos!! - Athenea sonrio a Aioros. El antiguo caballero de Sagitario seguia a las ordenes de la diosa a pesar de no tener ya su armadura. 

  


- Tranquilo Aioros!! Por ahora no corro peligro alguno... pero si vuestros compaÃ±eros!! Se estan enfrentando a un ejercito completo de bersekers!! 

  


- Lo que no entiendo... es como demonios han hecho para traspasar la barrera que protege el Santuario??? 

  


- Alguien les ayudo a entrar... alguien que ya pertenecio a la orden...

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Jajajajajajaja esto esta saliendo mejor de lo que yo me esperaba!! Jajajajajajajajaja!!!

  


  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  



	24. Aliados

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... el fin esta cerca... el del fic!! no os asusteis!!!**_  


  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 24. Aliados!!

  


  


  


- Por la Ejecucion de la Aurora!!!! 

  


- Por la Aguja Escarlata!!!!!! - los dos ataques se dirigian hacia las amazonas sin que nada pudiera desviar su rumbo. Pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarlas, los dos caballeros de oro se interpusieron, anulando los ataques con sus cosmos. Los aprendices miraron a los caballeros con furia. Milo les hizo un mohin despectivo.

  


- Feh!!! No pensariais que usando nuestras tecnicas podriais derrotarnos, verdad?? Es lo mas ridiculo que he visto nunca!!

  


- Estamos de acuerdo en eso, Milo!! - Kamus no apartaba la vista de los dos aprendices. - Vosotros dos vais a pagar caro el haber osado usar nuestras tecnicas, mocosos!!! - Kamus y Milo se lanzaron al ataque y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes con los dos aprendices. La lucha se estaba volviendo cada vez mas cruenta. Las dos amazonas fueron pronto atacadas por el resto de los bersekers a los que se enfrentaron con fiereza.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Quien habra podido ayudarles a entrar?? Es que no lo entiendo... - Afrodita estaba algo confuso con todo el asunto. No le hacia gracia volver a enfrentarse a un dios nuevamente. 

  


- Tranquilo Afrodita!! - trato de calmarlo Shura. Aither y Kiki hablaban algo en susurros. Mu les llamo la atencion.

  


- Vosotros dos que estais cuchicheando??

  


- Este... creemos saber como entraron, maestro! - todos los demas se volvieron al oir a Aither.

  


- De que hablas mocoso?? - pregunto malhumorado Mascara de Muerte, llevandose por eso un rapapolvo mental por parte de los demas.

  


- Entre los cosmos que se sienten creemos reconocer dos de ellos... son Kanaan y Arthur...

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Cuidado Vulpix!!!!!!!!! - el grito de alerta de Kitiara no llego a tiempo. El ataque del berseker dio de lleno a la amazona del Zorro lanzandola contra las gradas. Kamus vio por el rabillo del ojo como la amazona iba directa a estrellarse contra el muro de roca. Intento zafarse de Kanaan sin conseguirlo. Milo tampoco podia librarse del acoso de Arthur, que le seguia atacando sin descanso. Algo paso como un rayo a su lado en direccion a la amazona, deteniendola.

  


- Pero que demonios... - una sombra bajo de un salto de las gradas, llevando en brazos a la amazona. 

  


- Tu!!!!

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Arthur y Kanaan?? Los alumnos de Kitiara y Vulpix?? - la voz de Athenea demostraba su sorpresa. Aither y Kiki asintieron en silencio. 

  


- Eso explicaria como traspasaron la barrera... pero y lo de Ares???

  


- Se habran aliado con el para poder vengarse... - Athenea fruncio el ceÃ±o. 

  


- Ares se ha aprovechado del ansia de venganza de esos dos niÃ±os para atacar el Santuario... muy propio de ese bastardo!!! - todos se volvieron sorprendidos al oir la voz. Aither reconocio en seguida a las dos personas que se acercaban. Eran Piti, la amazona del Diamante Amarillo y su esposo Deimos, el Dios del Terror.

  


- Piti!! Deimos!! Que haceis aqui?? - pregunto Kiki sorprendido de verlos. Deimos se acerco a Athenea, resuelto, pero Aioros se cruzo en su camino.

  


- Aioros!! Dejale pasar!! No es un enemigo... por ahora!! - el antiguo caballero de Sagitario se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar al dios. Deimos saludo levemente a la diosa. - Deimos... a que has venido??

  


- Mi padre... Ares esta metido en esto!! He venido a acabar con el!!! - Piti se acerco a su marido con expresion preocupada y le cogio del brazo para calmarlo.

  


- Deimos!! Se lo que Ares te hizo en el pasado, pero... 

  


- No tienes idea de lo que me hizo!!!!!! 

  


- Dei!! CariÃ±o!!! Tranquilizate!! - trato de calmarlo Piti. La amazona del Diamante Amarillo se dirigio a la diosa. - Athenea!! Necesitais ayuda para traspasar esa barrera o los guerreros que teneis dentro podrian morir!! Dos de ellos son amigas mias!! Y Deimos puede destruir esa barrera!! - los caballeros de oro miraron con desconfianza a la pareja. 

  


- Esta bien, Deimos!! Destruye esa barrera y Ares sera tuyo!!

  


- SeÃ±ora!!! Estais segura de lo que decis?? - Athenea hizo un gesto de calma a sus caballeros.

  


- Hazlo Deimos!! - el dios del Terror sonrio con malicia y se acerco al Coliseo.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Parece ser que va siendo hora de que haga mi gloriosa aparicion....

  


  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  



	25. la aparicion de Ares

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... alguien me los vende???**_  


  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 25. La aparicion de Ares

  


  


  


Deimos se acerco al Coliseo y comenzo a elevar su cosmos. Su energia cosmica rodeo la antigua construccion por completo. La barrera comenzo a resquebrajarse. De repente una gran energia se sintio y golpeo fuertemente a Deimos, que cayo al suelo por el impacto. Piti corrio a su lado a toda prisa y los caballeros se pusieron en guardia, tratando de proteger a su diosa. Dos hombres vestidos de negro se acercaron hasta ellos.

  


- Jajajajajajaja ves, padre?? Te dije que estaria por aqui molestando como siempre!!! - Deimos se levanto trabajosamente y encaro a los dos hombres.

  


- Phobos!!!!!! Ares!!!!!! - grito el dios con odio. Athenea fruncio el ceÃ±o. 

  


- Ares!!! A que has venido?? - El dios de la Guerra mirÃ³ riendo a la diosa.

  


- A que he venido?? Tu sabes mejor que nadie a que he venido, Athenea!!! Quiero tu poder!!!! Y quiero el control de la Tierra!!!! Y tu me molestas!!!

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Kamus y Milo miraron asombrados a quien habia salvado a Vulpix de estrellarse contra las rocas. El hombre la solto con cuidado en el suelo y se quito la capa que traia.

  


- Gabriel... - susurro Kamus al ver a la sombra. Este le sonrio tranquilo y dejo a la amazona con su compaÃ±era. 

  


- Vaya... el traidor ha vuelto!! - rio Milo divertido. Gabriel le hizo una mueca de fastidio y se acercÃ³ a ellos.

  


- Os dejo un ratito solos y... mirad lo que pasa!!! - la sombra se coloco a su lado en posicion de combate.

  


- Deja de hablar y ponte a hacer algo util, traidor!!!

  


- Podeis dejar de discutir los dos durante un ratito por favor?? Me dais jaqueca!! - gruÃ±o Kamus sonriendo. Los bersekers y los dos aprendices se preparaban para atacar. - Me alegra tenerte de vuelta hermanito!!

  


- Yo tambien... solo que hubiera preferido que fuera en otras circunstancias, la verdad!!

  


- Detalles, detalles!!! No os quejeis tanto los dos!! Vamos a jugar un ratito!! 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Los caballeros rodearon a Athenea. Aioros trataba de llevarsela del lugar. Pero la diosa se resistia a dejar el campo de batalla. Deimos habia comenzado a pelear contra Phobos y mantenian una lucha sin cuartel. Ares desenvaino su espada y apunto con ella a Athenea, amenazandola. 

  


- Tu me estorbas, Athenea!!!! Y te voy a quitar de enmedio para siempre!!!! - Ares se lanzo contra la diosa empuÃ±ando su espada. Mientras, los dorados dejan a Athenea con Mu, Docko y Aioros, a los que no dejan participar en la pelea por no tener armadura. Seiya, Hyoga y Aioria lanzaron sus ataques al dios que los detuvo con una sola mano. Ares ataco con su espada a Shura, pero este partio la espada con su Excalibur.Â 

  


Deimos y Phobos seguian luchando, bajo la preocupada mirada de Piti, que lo observaba todo angustiada. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Vulpix abrio lentamente los ojos. Sentia un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo. Cuando pudo enfocar bien, vio que estaba sentada junto a Kitiara, que la miraba algo preocupada.

  


- Ya era hora que te despertaras!!! Crei que ibas a seguir dormida todo el dia!! - Vulpix sonrio debilmente, tratando de incorporarse.

  


- Espero que cogieras la matricula del camion que me atropello!! Ay!! Me duele todo!! Quien va ganando??? O hemos perdido ya?? - Kitiara le seÃ±alo hacia donde seguia la batalla. 

  


- Aun seguimos!! Creo que estamos algo empatados... - la amazona del Zorro se quedo sorprendida al descubrir entre los combatientes a la sombra de Acuario.

  


- Gabriel!!! Cuando ha llegado??? 

  


- Digamos que llego justo a tiempo!! Puedes seguir??

  


- Por supuesto!! No va a ser un estupido berseker el que me impida seguir peleando!!! Si no pudo Milo conmigo... - Kitiara solto una risita divertida.

  


- Pues vamos, loca!!! A por ellos!!!!!

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Como has podido destruir mi espada, mortal insolente??? Pagaras con tu vida!!!! - Ares estaba mas que furioso. Shura se preparo para seguir luchando. El resto se coloco a su lado para ayudarle. 

  


- No puedes hacer nada contra la espada mas poderosa de la historia!! Excalibur es invencible!! - Athenea se adelanto un paso hacia Ares, seguida de cerca por Docko, Mu y Aioros. 

  


- Ares!! No voy a permitirte que te hagas con el poder del Santuario!! - la diosa convoco a su armadura, que se coloco en el acto sobre su cuerpo. Ares solto una carcajada perversa.

  


- Esto comienza a ponerse interesante... - murmuro Ares antes de ponerse su armadura. 

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  



	26. Se rompe la barrera!

  


_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... los voy a pedir por reyes a ver si cuela...  
  
**_

_****_  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 26. Se rompe la barrera!!

  


  


  


  


Athenea y Ares luchaban sin darse tregua. Ambos usaban sus mas fuertes ataques y sus cosmos hacian temblar la tierra. Los dorados se debatian entre ayudar a su diosa o destruir la barrera que les impedia entrar al Coliseo. Aioros dio un paso para acercarse a donde Athenea y Ares luchaban, pero fue rechazado por el cosmos de la diosa y cayo al suelo. Ella les mando a todos sus caballeros un mensaje telepatico. 

  


- Mis nobles caballeros!! No os preocupeis por mi!! Centrad vuestra atencion y vuestra fuerza en romper esa barrera!! Yo me ocupara de Ares!! El no puede destruirme!! - los caballeros miraron sorprendidos a su diosa. Piti, que hasta ese momento se habia mantenido al margen hizo un imperceptible gesto a su marido. Deimos se agacho justo antes de que un fuerte golpe de Piti le diera de lleno a Phobos. Este se volvio furioso hacia la mujer.

  


- Tu!!!!!! Cuantas veces voy a tener que soportarte???

  


- Relajate "cuÃ±ado"!!! Sera un placer volver a enseÃ±arte modales!! - la mujer se volvio hacia Deimos y los caballeros. - Dei!!! Destruye la barrera para que los caballeros puedan entrar a ayudar a sus compaÃ±eros!! Yo me encargare de Phobos!!! - Deimos miro un segundo a su mujer antes de dirigirse hacia la barrera. Concentro su cosmos y la barrera empezo a resquebrajarse. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Que demonios es eso??? - Kamus y Gabriel miraron al cielo con preocupacion. Un crujido sordo llenaba el lugar. Los caballeros se dieron cuenta de que la barrera estaba perdiendo fuerza. 

  


- Genial!!! Se esta rompiendo!!! Asi podremos convocar a nuestras armaduras!!! - exclamo feliz Milo. Las dos amazonas miran tambien asombradas como la barrera se va rompiendo a pedazos. Los cuatro caballeros convocan a sus armaduras. Kanaan se da cuenta de eso y se lanza contra Vulpix con la espada que le ha arrebatado a uno de los bersekers.

  


- No os vais a librar tan facilmente!!!! - grita el chico mientras se dirige hacia la amazona. Kamus y Milo se dan cuenta demasiado tarde del ataque de Kanaan. Estan demasiado lejos.

  


- Nooooo!!!!!

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Maldicion!!! Ese bastardo ha destruido la barrera!!!!! - Phobos cayo al suelo por un fuerte golpe que le habia dado Piti. Se levanto trabajosamente del suelo y miro hacia Ares, que seguia luchando contra Athenea. Los dorados se habian dirigido todos hacia el Coliseo, para tratar de ayudar a sus compaÃ±eros. Deimos caminaba lentamente hacia Ares, con su espada desenvainada y los ojos brillandole con una luz extraÃ±a. Se podia ver las ansias de venganza en ellos. Eso asusto a Phobos. Su padre estaba demasiado ocupado luchando con Athenea para darse cuenta de que Deimos se acercaba a el. Como pudo se desembarazo de Piti y corrio hacia donde estaban luchando los dos dioses. Lanzo una bola de energia hacia la diosa, agarro a Ares del brazo y desaparecieron. Deimos corrio hacia el lugar, furioso.

  


- No!!!!! Otra vez se me ha escapado ese... ese... !!!

  


- Dei!!! - Piti corrio hacia su marido y lo abrazo, tratando de calmarle. 

  


- De nuevo se me ha escapado la oportunidad de vengarme!!! Lo tenia tan cerca... - la voz de Deimos sonaba ronca de la rabia que sentia. Mientras Piti seguia calmando a Deimos, Athenea miraba preocupada hacia el Coliseo. Algo no andaba bien por ahi y ella lo sentia...

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Maldicion Phobos!!! Estaba muy cerca de acabar con Athenea!!!!! Por que me interrumpiste????? - Phobos recibio un fuerte golpe de Ares que lo estrello contra la pared. Phobos intento levantarse, pero el dios de la Guerra volvio a tumbarlo en el suelo con su energia.

  


- Padre!!! Deimos iba a matarte!!! No podiamos seguir alli con la batalla perdida!!! - Ares solto a Phobos y se dirigio hacia su trono con el ceÃ±o fruncido. 

  


- Aun tenemos un as en la manga... si no puedo destruir a esa diosa estupida... me llevare a alguien de su orden por delante... no te quepa duda!!!!

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	27. Un amargo final

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... feh!! donde los tendra escondidos Kurumada??  
  
  
  
A Keiko12... gracias por tu review!!! Estos ya son los ultimos caps de este fic... todo tiene un fin en esta vida... **_  


  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 27. Un amargo final.

  


  


  


  


- Nooooooooo!!!!! - el grito de terror de la amazona resono en todo el edificio. A sus pies, con la espada clavada en su estomago, estaba Gabriel. La sombra habia aparecido de repente, potregiendola del ataque. Vulpix se agacho rapidamente y examino con miedo la herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Kitiara miraba con furia a los dos aprendices. Kamus y Milo se acercaban corriendo hacia ellas. Kanaan y Arthur, con una expresion de panico en sus rostros, se habian quedado paralizados. 

  


- Explosion de Galaxias!!!!!! - una luz dorada y deslumbrante fue lo ultimo que vieron los dos aprendices, antes de caer bajo el poderoso ataque del caballero de Geminis.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


El resto de los caballeros dorados llegaron al Coliseo casi sin aliento. Habian oido un grito terrible que les habia hecho pensar lo peor. Lo primero que vio Saga, cuando llego, fue a alguien muy parecido a Kamus, en el suelo, sangrando y con una fea herida en el estomago. Vio a los dos aprendices parados frente a las amazonas, que estaban agachadas atendiendo al herido. Ni siquiera lo penso. Ataco directamente a los causantes de aquella batalla. Concentro su energia y lanzo su ataque mas poderoso. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Kitiara no podia dar credito a lo que habian visto sus ojos. Todo habia ocurrido demasiado deprisa. El repentino ataque de Kanaan, la herida de Gabriel, la aparicion de Saga y el resto... y la muerte de los dos aprendices... Bajo sus ojos hacia su amiga que seguia intentando parar la hemorragia, sin conseguirlo. Miro de nuevo hacia donde, hace un segundo, habian estado los dos aprendices. Milo y Kamus llegaron hasta ellas. Kamus se agacho junto a Vulpix, mirando angustiado a su hermano. Milo se acerco a Kitiara y la abrazo, atrayendola hacia el, para comprobar que estaba ilesa. Los ojos de la amazona se llenaron de lagrimas, que corrieron por su rostro, incontrolables. La chica enterro su rostro en el pecho del caballero y lloro amargamente. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Mu y Kiki llegaron hasta donde estaban todos. Saga les habia llamado via cosmos con voz preocupada. Pero ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrarse con un espectaculo tan desolador. Habia decenas de cadaveres de bersekers por todas partes. Milo abrazaba a Kitiara, que no dejaba de llorar. Ambos tenian varios golpes y rozaduras, pero no parecian nada grave. Milo les hizo un gesto para indicarles que estaban bien. Kamus y Vulpix tenian las manos llenas de sangre, por tratar de parar la hemorragia de la herida de Gabriel. Mu se agacho junto a la sombra e indico a Kiki que le imitara. Los dos concentraron toda su energia en la herida que tenia la sombra en su estomago. A pesar de la cantidad de energia que estaban usando, no conseguian que esta se cerrara. Mu miro preocupado a Kamus.

  


- Necesitamos mas ayuda!! - el antiguo caballero de Aries miro al resto de los dorados. - Necesito que todos concentreis vuestro poder para poder curar su herida!! - los caballeros de oro se colocaron en circulo, rodeando a Gabriel, que seguia tumbado en el suelo sangrando. El aura de los guerreros comenzo a brillar iluminando el Coliseo.

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  



	28. Epilogo

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... lexes!!! Los tendra en la caja fuerte??? Tengo que encontrarlos!!!!  
  
  
Bueno... y este es el final del fic!! Me habeis hecho muy feliz con los reviews!! Gracias a todos los que lo han leido!!! Arigato!!!!!!!!!! ^^**_  


  


  


SOMBRAS DORADAS

  


  


Capitulo 28. Epilogo.

  


  


  


  


Santuario. 7 aÃ±os despues.

  


  


Los soldados corrian a colocarse en sus puestos de vigilancia. Alguien habia traspasado la barrera que protegia el lugar y rondaba entre las casas. La gran mayoria de los caballeros estaban en el Coliseo, ya que ese dia era en el que dos nuevos aspirantes luchaban por una armadura dorada. Shion y Athenea se encontraban tambien alli contemplando la lucha. 

  


- Demonios!! Donde se habra metido ese tipo?? No puede andar lejos!! Vamos!!! Buscadle por todos lados!!! - ante la orden de su superior, los soldados se separaron y comenzaron a buscar por el lugar. Oculto entre las sombras, un hombre encapuchado le observaba divertido. 

  


- Encontradme si podeis... no me ire de aqui sin ver el espectaculo!!

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Desde las gradas dos amazonas miraban la lucha angustiadas. En la arena se batian las personas mas importantes de sus vidas. 

  


- Juro que si Milo le hace daÃ±o a Armand lo mato!!!! - murmuro Kitiara, retorciendo nerviosa sus manos. Vulpix, igualmente nerviosa, mordisqueaba una de sus uÃ±as.

  


- No creo mujer!! Es su hijo!! - comento, no muy convencida la amazona del Zorro, mientras entrecerraba los ojos al ver a su hijo Marius recibir un golpe de Kamus. - Dios!! Eso ha tenido que doler!! Recuerdame que mate a Kamus por eso!!! - Aither y Doffo, que habian ido al Santuario para ver el combate, rieron por lo bajo al oirlas. 

  


- Pero vamos!! Seria mucho mas doloroso y humillante para ellos que no lucharan en serio!!

  


- Esta siendo un combate excelente!! Estan muy igualados!! - Los cuatro se volvieron a ver a Docko, que acababa de llegar con Shiryu al Coliseo. Las amazonas saludaron debilmente al antiguo caballero de Libra, sin apartar la mirada de la arena. Docko sonrio, divertido. - Parece ser que los niÃ±os se lo estan poniendo muy dificil a sus maestros!! Esto va a ser divertido!! 

  


- Docko... a ti todo te parece divertido!!! Dios, que cruz!!! 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


El encapuchado llego hasta el Coliseo. Miro a su alrededor y cuando comprobo que nadie le seguia, salto hacia una de las gradas mas altas. Se sento con tranquilidad y se puso a ver el combate. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Quien demonios es ese?? - pregunto Aither seÃ±alando a las gradas de enfrente suya. Vulpix y Kitiara miraron hacia donde les seÃ±alaba su compaÃ±ero. La amazona del Zorro se sorprendio al ver como el encapuchado la saludaba con la mano y se quitaba la capa. 

  


- Gabriel... - susurro sonriendo, mientras le devolvia el saludo.

  


- Vaya!!! Asi que ha vuelto!! Que sorpresa!!! Crei que habia dicho que no saldria de Siberia ni asi le ofrecieran todo el oro del mundo!! - dijo divertida Kitiara, saludandolo tambien. 

  


- Lo que no se es como hace para enterarse de todo... debe haber sabido que Marius y Armand luchaban hoy!!

  


Gabriel, desde su sitio sonrio y siguio viendo la batalla. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Bueno... que?? Hacemos fiesta o no??? Habra que celebrar que los chicos son ya caballeros de oro, no?? - todos se volvieron a ver a Milo con cara de circunstancias. - No me pongais esas caras!! Aguafiestas!!! - Kamus se acerco a su amigo y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo.

  


- Vamos, juerguista!!! No empieces a darle mal ejemplo a los chicos!! - Kamus se llevo a su amigo hasta la casa de Escorpio. Las amazonas se quedaron fuera, riendo. Gabriel se acerco a ellas.

  


- Me alegra volver a verte, Gabriel!! - le saludo Vulpix abrazandole. Este sonrio burlon.

  


- No iba a perderme el combate de mis chicos, no?? 

  


- Te quedaras unos dias, espero... - Gabriel entrecerro los ojos, como pensando la respuesta.

  


- No creo... estoy echando una mano a Crystal preparando a la aldea para cuando venga el invierno... no podre quedarme mucho... - Vulpix hizo un mohin, decepcionada.

  


- Esperaba que te quedaras un poco mas... y que Crys hubiera venido... dale recuerdos mios cuando lo veas.

  


- Eso seguro... 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Oye Kamus... tu te has parado a pensar que haremos ahora que no somos caballeros?? - Milo vacio su vaso de un trago, mirando a Kamus, que estaba con la mirada ausente. 

  


- No, la verdad... ya se nos ocurrira algo, no crees??? Siempre se nos ocurre algo... tranquilo!! 

  


- Cierto!!! Aun tenemos cosillas que hacer por aqui... y en mas sitios!!!

  


  


  


FIN???

  


  


Notas de la Autora :

  


Si, ya!! Vaya finalito tan raro le he puesto!!!!

Que queriais???

Ademas... quien dice que es un final... a lo mejor es un comienzo...

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
